Manami
by x-StaarGiirl-o
Summary: Kairi Manami is a highschool girl dealing with her parents' divorce. Living with her dad is awesome, but things start to get a little hectic when her dad meets a woman that has a son that is the king of cool with a best friend that starts a band. [SoKai]
1. Home, Sweet Home

--+-+--

**Manami  
**_-x-StaarGiirl-o-_

--+-+--

**Disclaimer  
**It is rather unfortunate, but I do not own Kairi. She belongs to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts. However, I do own her last name! (:  
Nor do I own the movies _Aquamarine_,_ Exorcism of Emily Rose_,_ How to Eat Fried Worms_,and _The Illusionist_.  
Also, I do not own MovieOnDemand, owned by Rogers cable. Yet, something else I do not own.  
There are a lot of things I do not own.

**Summary  
**Kairi Manami is a highschool girl dealing with her parents' divorce. Living with her dad is awesome, but things start to get a little hectic when her dad meets a new woman who has a son that is the king of cool with a best friend that starts a band.

**Author's Note  
**I really cannot remember how I came up with this story. I think I had another idea in mind, but when I started writing I didn't quite like it. I was intrigued by the thought of putting these characters in a rock band, an idea that probably came to mind from my new love of Paramore. As for Kairi's parents' divorce? Well, I needed a way for Kairi to move into the home of .. ahh, you'll see! (: Anyways, that idea kind of struck me when I came across an episode of "Life With Derek". Ugh, lame, I know, but I'm making the best out of it! So bare with me, considering this is my first fanfic! Mucho loves to y'all who enjoy this!  
.xoxo.

--+-+--

_I never wanted to say this.  
You never wanted to stay.  
I put my faith in you, so much faith,  
And then you just threw it away.__  
_.:For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic:.  
.:Paramore:.

--+-+--

ChapterONE:

Home, Sweet Home

--+-+--

**W**_e_ll, that was it. Done deal. Bye bye mother, hello two bedroom apartment with dad.

It had started a while back, when Kairi was still in elementary school, too young to set her mind on important issues. She had just hopped off the big yellow school bus and proudly opened the white painted wooden door with her newly entrusted key when she heard her father's voice coming from the kitchen. She was overjoyed with the thought of her father finally back home again. You see, her father was an author and he had just released a children's book about a princess being rescued by a dashing young fellow and then living happily ever after on a tropical beach. Yes, an odd story, but the very favourite of little Kairi. No, it wasn't only because her father wrote it, but because her father wrote it especially for _her_.

However, little Kairi's joy was soon dismissed when she heard her father's voice rise. Then she heard her mother's voice. They were at it ... again, and poor Kairi was too afraid to interrupt. She quietly took off her light up Sailor Moon shoes and tiptoed halfway up the stairs to keep an ear open to the fight, but have an easy escape in case her parents decided to move into the living room.

_"I come all the way back here _early_ for you and Kairi because I missed you both so much. Then I find that the house is empty and there is a message left on the phone by a stranger, who is a man, saying very ... inappropriate ... things! I thought to myself that maybe he had the wrong number, but then at the end of the message he goes 'I miss you already Hanako'. Explain!"_

_"There is nothing to explain because there is nothing going on."_

_"Nothing going on? 'I miss you already' as in from last time he saw you, which can't be too long ago, since he used the word 'already'! What is going on? Who is this man?"_

_"He's just a -"_

_"Just a friend?"_

_"Yes. He's .. just a friend."_

_"You better not be lying to me Hanako ..."_

_"I'm not! This man is just an old friend of mine. I'll even .. I'll even not reply to his message if you're really that upset about this."_

_"Hana .. Look .. If you swear this man is just a friend, I will allow you to contact him."_

_"Thank you Isamu."_

_"I .. I am sorry I overreacted."_

_"Do not worry about it. I am sorry you had to hear that message. I promise you he is just an old friend that used to have feelings for me ..."_

_"Well as long as he stays an old friend and as long as those feelings are not returned, I am a happy man."_

"So much for dad being a happy man," Kairi muttered to herself as she carried the last of the boxes out onto her front lawn. Or rather ... Her mother's front lawn.

Kairi and her father were moving out of their beloved house due to the divorce between the Manami couple. Although any teenager would be upset over a parents' divorce, Kairi was also relieved. No more mother, no more fighting. She would be lying if she said she wasn't upset over it, but only because she had always wished her parents would put aside their egos and attitudes and actually solve their conflicts. But no, they never did, never will and Kairi will never let anyone know how worked up she is about never having a happy mother and father .. together. Those thoughts would stay locked up in her mind, forever collecting cobwebs.

"Hey Kai, you ready to leave?"

Kairi took one last look at the house she used to call home, ignoring the woman she used to call her mother walk down the path to say goodbye and announced,

"Yeah, Dad, I'm ready to head _home_."

Kairi quickly jumped into her father's red convertible as he turned on the engine and raced down the neighbourhood streets. Who cares if she left without saying goodbye to that annoying woman?

--------------------

"Home, sweet home!" Isamu Manami exclaimed when he opened the door to their two bedroom apartment. It was located downtown, closer to Isamu's publisher's office. Isamu himself worked where he pleased, wrote what he wanted. Kairi had helped her dad pick an apartment and her reason of choice was the beautiful overview of the city from the large windows in her claimed bedroom. The bedroom also held a decent sized closet and room for a double bed. A girl needs room for her stuffed animal kingdom, no?

"Sweetie, before we unpack .. Wanna grab something to eat? I'm starving .."

"Sure! I'm kinda hungry myself .. Sushi?"

"Shrimp Tempura .."

"Ramen!"

"And a jug o' Coke!"

"Hah .. Are we ordering in?"

"Why not? We can test out this new TV! I also was able to get Rogers cable so we can dine with a movie from that MovieOnDemand service .."

"Sounds awesome Dad."

"Hmm .. On second thought, start to unpack while I order and we wait for it to arrive."

Kairi opened the door once again to her bedroom. A few days before they had officially moved in, the owner of the building allowed them to paint the walls and do whatever fix up or set up they needed to get done before bringing in the furniture. Kairi took a while to decide which colour to use to paint her walls, being her indecisive self. So, unable to decide, she compromised with painting the wall with the window and the wall opposite pink and the other two walls purple. Both were a nice pastel shade, softening the look of the room. After seeing her naked, white ceiling, she also decided to paint that. This time it was a baby blue colour, like the colour of the sky. Kairi loved the look of her room and was glad that this time, she had a say in how it was decorated.

All their boxes had been brought to them by the moving truck a few minutes after they arrived. Kairi began to open the box closest to her. It contained her bed sheets and pillow cases. When the walls had dried, the furniture had been moved in so her bed was already positioned against the wall furthest from the window. She decided to keep her pastel colour scheme going so she had bought plain white bed sheets, a light purple blanket and a light pink pillow case. Her bed was wooden, but sturdy, with two drawers built in under the mattress. Kairi also took the honor of painting her bed a baby blue colour to match her ceiling.

So after setting her bed and then piling the extra sheets on the top shelf of her closet, Kairi opened the next box. Here, she found her stuffed animals. She pulled out a skinny brown dog and laid it beside her pillow. One after one, the animal kingdom came out of the box and got accustomed to their new home on her bed. Kairi wasn't a baby or anything, but she still loved her stuffed animals. After all, who would refuse something that's always there to listen and give hugs, not expecting anything back in return?

After opening a few more boxes filled with clothes, Kairi neatly hung them in her closet. She also lined up her shoes on the floor of the closet and then finally shut the door. Her other clothing, such as her pajamas, went into a white dresser located near her bed. The dresser had a mirror and room on the counter for Kairi's little whatnots.

Just as she was about to go back and open another box, someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Kairi called.

"Kai, the food's here," her father said.

"Thanks dad."

Kairi left her bedroom and joined her father in front of the TV. While they plopped everything they desired to eat onto their plates and poured themselves a nice glass of Coke, they surfed through the movies provided by MovieOnDemand.

**Aquamarine  
**_A mermaid flees her controlling father and ends up ashore where two girls, hoping to be granted a wish, decide to help her with a romantic conundrum._

"Ugh, Dad .. That's little princess stuff."

"Well, you were once interested in that kind of stuff."

"Too bad, I'm not watching that."

"Fine, how about something scary?"

**Exorcism of Emily Rose  
**_After the church officially recognizes the demonic possession of a young woman, a priest stands accused of negligence in her death, leading to a heated and controversial court battle._

"That's rated PG! That isn't scary enough."

"Jeez .. Someone's being picky today."

**How to Eat Fried Worms  
**_When an eleven year old kid new in town accidentally challenges the town's bully he must make good on a heroic and disgusting bet in order to save life and limb._

"That was so Grade 5. Dad, let _me_ surf through please."

"Fine Ms. Picky."

**The Illusionist  
**_A hugely talented magician attempts to sidestep the rigid class structure of Vienna in the early 1900's in order to win the love of his upper class childhood love._

"Eh .. This one sounds okay. What do you think Dad?"

"Oh, just play a movie already."

"'The Illusionist' is it then," Kairi stated, satisfied.

After an hour and fifty minutes, the movie was over and both Manami stomachs were full with Japanese food. It was just passed 8:00 when the take out was cleared and the TV was turned off. Suddenly, a phone began ringing. It wasn't their home line because they hadn't hooked it up yet. Kairi didn't recognize the ringer as her's either.

"Dad? Is that your cell ringing?"

"Uhh .. Yes, I think so .. If only I could find it .. AHA!" Isamu cried, triumphant. He had found the ringing cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello? .. Good, good, how are you? .. Yes, it's great .. Really now? .. That's amazing! .. Thanks bud! .. Yes, I'll be there .. Goodbye."

"Who was that Dad?"

"My publisher of course! My newest story has just received an award I am to meet the company tomorrow."

"Congrats Dad. But what exactly am I gonna do while you're gone?"

"How about I leave you some money for food and one of my credit cards so you can go shopping downtown?"

"One of your credit cards .. ?" Kairi asked again with a gleam in her eye.

"Trusting that you will return the credit card with a fair amount of money still on it."

"Aww, you know you can trust me Dad!"

"I know, I'm just reminding you so that if you were to spend more money than needed, it will forever be on your conscience."

"Very funny Dad."

"Well, I've always been the one to joke."

--+-+--

**Another Author's Note  
**Well, I hope you guys took interest in this chapter ... I know this one isn't that interesting, but keep in mind it's only the first. Hopefully the next one I write will be much better. (:  
Oh, and please be patient ... The SoKainess of this fanfic will come eventually ...  
TTFN!  
tah tah for now!  
.xoxo.

**P.S. **It would be greatly appreciated if one took the time to review. What do you think of this chapter? Have any predictions based on the summary? Write what you please!  
_That lonely little button would be a little less lonely if you just clicked on it .._

--+-+--


	2. Nagareboshi, Yukiko, Takara

--+-+--

**Manami  
**_-x-StaarGiirl-o-_

--+-+--

**Disclaimer  
**It is rather unfortunate, but I do not own Kairi. She belongs to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts. However, I do own her last name! (:  
Nor do I own Selphie Tilmitt. She also belongs to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts .. But originally from Final Fantasy VIII.  
But do I own those two boys, whose names I did not mention in this chapter? You'll find out soon enough.

**Summary  
**Kairi Manami is a highschool girl dealing with her parents' divorce. Living with her dad is awesome, but things start to get a little hectic when her dad meets a new woman who has a son that is the king of cool with a best friend that starts a band ..

**Author's Note  
**Mucho loves to y'all who enjoy this!  
Ooh and ..  
I would like to thank **be-heard**, **Triptic**, **KHKairiNamineFanatic**, and **tadako.kazahaya** for putting this story under their story alerts!  
I would like to thank **KHKairiNamineFanatic**, **tadako.kazahaya**, and** rippling0water0eyes** for reviewing last chapter!  
And **KHKairiNamineFanatic **gets a free meal from Nagareboshi for performing the sacred _trinity! .. _review, alert and favourite it (:  
.xoxo.

--+-+--

_Just talk yourself up,  
__And tear yourself down.  
__You've hit your one wall,  
__Now find a way around.  
__What's the problem?  
__You've got a lot of nerve.  
_.:For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic:.  
.:Paramore:.

--+-+--

ChapterTWO:

Nagareboshi, Yukiko, Takara

--+-+--

**K**_a_i**r**_i_ woke up late the next morning .. Or rather, early afternoon. It was 12:03 to be exact, and her father had already left for his meeting. On her dresser lay a $20 bill, the credit card and a note.

_Dear Kai,_

_I would have woken you up to say goodbye, but you looked so peaceful while you were asleep. So here's my way of saying goodbye and wishing you a good day! The $20 is for your breakfast and lunch and if you decide to eat anything else, you can always use my credit card. Have fun shopping and don't spend too much, or we may have to go without dinner!_

_Love,  
__Dad_

Kairi couldn't help but smile at the note her father left her. She was happy that he was finally happy again. So after wiping the sleepiness out of her eyes, she grabbed her bathrobe out of her closet and headed to their peach coloured bathroom. It wasn't too small, but it wasn't enormous either. It had a bathtub as well as a shower and of course, a sink and a toilet. Kairi went straight into the shower, eager to start the day, especially since her stomach was pushing her to.

About ten minutes later, she emerged fresh and clean. She disposed of her towel in the closet and put on her bathrobe. She quickly dried her hair and brushed it into place. Then she headed back to her room where she stood in front of her closet, unable to decide on an outfit.

Another five minutes later, Kairi had changed into a light pink tank top and a jean skirt. She slipped on her pink flats and double checked herself in the mirror. She grabbed her purse and stuffed her keys, cellphone, lipgloss, the $20 and credit card into it.

In a few moments, Kairi was out the door, ready to eat and shop.

--------------------

Once Kairi entered the mall, she looked around for her favourite place to eat. _Nagareboshi_ was a fairly sized food joint with amazing dishes that were sold for a good price. Many teenagers ate here on the weekends. The place was packed, but Kairi was lucky enough to find a small booth for herself to her immediate left. She already knew what she wanted so she took out her cell to fiddle with while she waited for someone to take her order. She flipped her cell open and found that she had a new voice message.

_"Kairi, honey, how are you? You left without saying goodbye so I thought that maybe we could have dinner together tonight. I miss you already!"_

"What a load of bull," Kairi muttered to herself. Okay, maybe her mother did miss her, but how can she sit at a normal dinner with a woman that lied to her father? She felt bad to ignore the woman that took care of her when she was little, but she definitely couldn't ignore the facts. No way. Kairi put away her phone, now annoyed with thoughts of her mother. The woman had a lot of nerve.

"Hi, I'm Selphie! Are you ready to order?"

Kairi looked up to see a cheerful looking girl with bright green eyes and short brown hair that flipped out at the ends. She looked the same age, minus the fact that she already had a job.

"Umm .. Yes, I am. Can I have Combo #2 please?"

"So .. regular hamburger with fries?"

"Yes please. Oh, and no pickles or onions."

"Sure thing. Drink?"

"Paopu Paradise please."

"Okay, it'll be here in a few!"

"Thanks."

In about three minutes Selphie appeared again with the burger, fries and drink.

"Here ya go!"

"Thanks again .. Selphie."

"Hah, it's my job. Speaking of which, it should be my break around now .."

Selphie scurried off, probably to ask her boss if she could leave. Kairi seized her burger and enjoyed it in bliss .. but was soon interrupted by Selphie.

"Hi .. Sorry if I'm being a nuisance .. I was just wondering if I could sit with you .. You see, it's packed with people so my boss wouldn't let me leave the actual place just in case they needed me but he said if I was lucky enough to find a booth with a random person I could rest a bit, which is really hard to come by because -"

"Selphie."

"Umm .. Yeah?"

"You can sit. No need to ramble on and on."

"Oh my gosh, really?! Thank you sooo much ..?"

"Kairi. My name is Kairi."

"Okies. Thank Kairi!" Selphie's eyes grew big and lit up with excitement with having made a new friend. Kairi merely smiled, a bit relieved to have some company. She decided to take the initiative in starting the conversation.

"So .. Selphie, how old are you? .. Not to sound rude or anything .. It's just that you look my age and we're still too young to get jobs .."

"Why, how old are you?"

"15 .."

"So am I!"

"So how did you get a job?" Kairi asked, confused.

"Oh, they lowered the hiring age at a few of the stores in the mall .. It's been like this for a few weeks now .."

Kairi suddenly felt a bit alienated. What had happened to her these past few weeks that got her so distracted?

Oh yeah. Her parent's divorce.

"Whoa .. You okay? You seem kinda .. tense."

"Huh?" Kairi snapped out of her thought freeze.

"You were spacing out .."

"Oh. Sorry .. I'm just .. tired."

"Oh okay," Selphie said, looking slightly skeptical, but then she smiled and said, "Don't worry. Eat up, and you should be fine!"

"Hah .." Kairi hardly doubted that, but she gave it a try.

Even after finishing her food, Kairi stayed a bit longer to chat with Selphie. The happy girl was quite fun to be with and their conversation flowed well.

"_Selphie! A little _help _please!_"

"Oops, that's my boss! Gotta go! Thanks for letting me stay with you Kairi. Come back around sometime, 'kay?" Selphie was about to run off when Kairi remembered her payment.

"Wait! Selphie! I haven't paid you yet!"

"Ahh .. Don't worry. It's on the house."

"Seriously? I'll pay for you next time, I promise."

Kairi was about to get up off her seat when right on cue, two boys came into _Nagareboshi_ only to realize there were no empty booths.

"Man .. No booths! I'm hungry!"

"You know, there's an empty booth right behind you," Kairi called out and got up without glancing at them to see if they heard her. She had her back to them when Selphie happened to pass by.

"See ya later!" She waved goodbye to Kairi.

"Bye Selphie, thanks again," Kairi waved back.

The two boys had turned around looking for the empty booth when they noticed Kairi leave the place.

"Hey Selph, ya know that chick?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do know that _girl_."

"Hmm .. She was nice enough to let us have her booth."

"She _is_ nice. I like her."

The other boy finally spoke.

"Selph .. What's her name?"

"Kairi, why?"

".. Just wondering."

"Oookaayy then. I gotta get back to work you guys. Talk to ya later!"

"Later Selph."

--------------------

Kairi left _Nagareboshi_ quite satisfied. Her stomach was no longer empty and she had possibly made a new friend. However, no matter how full her stomach was, there was always room for dessert!

_Yukiko's Ice Cream_ soon came into view. As well as having the individual flavours, _Yukiko's_ provided the option of mixing real pieces of fruit into it. Kairi was rather fond of the mix StrawberryRasberry. So she ordered it.

Afterwards she decided to walk around the mall and pop into stores that she was interested in.

"Hmm .. 10 - 20 off all clothing, eh?" Kairi noted, interested in the colourful store _Takara Style_. It was small, but didn't look at all neglected or run down. Kairi took a glance around, seeing many clothes that caught her eye. However, she strategically started her shopping by moving to her left and checking out the racks and prices there. By the time she had fully circled the store, she had about five pieces of clothing that were a reasonable price. A salesperson saw Kairi holding the clothing and walked towards her.

"Do you need any help, miss?"

"Yes, please. Is there a changeroom available?"

"There is. Here, let me help you get set up."

"Thanks."

Once her clothes were hung inside the changeroom, Kairi tried on a tank top and a pair of jean shorts. She also tried on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. The last thing she tried on was a casual summer dress.

In the end, she bought everything but the skinny jeans, which she figured she would buy before school started. By the time she left the store it was nearly 2:00. Kairi quickly went into a small candy shop to buy sour keys and then headed out of the mall. She flipped open her cell to try and reach her father.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad. It's me, Kairi."

"Oh, hey honey! Are you still at the mall?"

"I'm just leaving now, I'll be home in a bit less than fifteen minutes."

"Good, because I have a surprise for you!"

--+-+--

**Another Author's Note  
**Oooh, what's the surprise?  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the scene at _Nagareboshi_. I have introduced Ms. Selphie Tilmitt, everyone! But who are those other two boys, hmm?  
Juuust to let you guys know, in case you were wondering .. "nagareboshi" means 'shooting star'. "yukiko" means 'snow child' and "takara" means 'treasure', but they are both female Japanese names as well.  
I hope you guys liked this chapter! Stay tuned, 'kay?  
.xoxo.

**P.S. **_Pretty please will you click on that button to review? With a cherry on top, ya know .._

--+-+--


	3. Surprise! Dreams and Quick Thinking

--+-+--

**Manami  
**_-x-StaarGiirl-o-_

--+-+--

**Disclaimer  
**It is rather unfortunate, but I do not own Kairi. She belongs to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts. However, I do own her last name! (:

**Summary  
**Kairi Manami is a highschool girl dealing with her parents' divorce. Living with her dad is awesome, but things start to get a little hectic when her dad meets a new woman who has a son that is the king of cool with a best friend that starts a band ..

**Author's Note**  
Okay, so this chapter will be about the surprise .. and a bit of something else. You'll probably have a couple of questions at the end of this, so don't forget to review, review, review!  
Mucho loves to y'all who enjoy this!  
And of course ..  
I would like to thank **mOOnlite-dUSk**, **the light before the darkness**, **Nexlei**, **angelofsweetness**, and **Shana.95** for putting this story under their story alerts!  
I would like to thank **KHKairiNamineFanatic**, **the light before the darkness**, **Nexlei**, **angelofsweetness**, **tadako.kazahaya**, **Shana.95**, **SoraxKairi7**, and **rippling0water0eyes** for reviewing last chapter!  
Also, **Shana.95** gets a cookie and a glass of milk for putting this story down as a favourite!  
And **angelofsweetness **gets _two _cookies and a glass of milk for _also_ putting this story down as a favourite and me as a favourite author! Not to mention the author alert (:  
.xoxo.

--+-+--

_I've hoped for change,  
__And it gets better everyday.  
__I've hoped for change,  
__But still, I feel the same.  
_.:Whoa:.  
.:Paramore:.

--+-+--

ChapterTHREE:

Surprise! Dreams and Quick Thinking

--+-+--

**Recap**

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Dad. It's me, Kairi."_

_"Oh, hey honey! Are you still at the mall?"_

_"I'm just leaving now, I'll be home in a bit less than fifteen minutes."_

_"Good, because I have a surprise for you!"_

--+-+--

**W**_h_e**n** Kairi opened the door to the apartment, she looked around, expecting to see something out of the ordinary. However, all she saw was her dad sitting on the couch, smiling.

"There you are Kai!"

"Hey Dad."

"So how was your day at the mall?"

"Good. Ate at _Nagareboshi_ and _Yukiko's_ and then bought some clothes."

"Mm .. Sounds nice. So you ready for your surprise?"

"Oh, what great prolonged suspense," Kairi said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Aww, I'm just excited to see your face after I show you!"

Isamu opened Kairi's bedroom door.

"Go on, go inside," Isamu said as he ushered her through.

At first she didn't see anything different. The colours of her room were the same. Her bed and her dresser were in the same spot as when she had left the house. Kairi almost had the mind to stride over to her closet door to open it, but then she realized what was different. She had spot it, in the corner of her room.

"_No way_," Kairi whispered.

"Yes way! So what do you think?"

"Dad .. _You are too awesome!_"

"Pssh .. I already knew that. Got anything else?"

Kairi laughed and ran towards her surprise.

"_Aww .. It's sleeping .. It's soo cuutee!_" Kairi whispered.

"One problem though," Isamu winced.

"What?"

"I .. forgot if it was a boy or a girl .."

"Oh my gosh Dad. Leave it to you to forget something as simple as that."

"I'm sorry!"

"I think old age is getting to ya!" Kairi teased. "But don't worry, I love it! Thanks so much Dad!"

"No problem honey," Isamu said as he left the room.

Now all Kairi had to worry about was what to name her surprise. She wanted a name that was different .. Something that wasn't so common.

"Hmm .. I guess I should research some unisex Japanese names .." Kairi murmured to herself. She opened the last box still left to unpack to retrieve her laptop. She waited a few moments after she turned it on, in order for it to load. Once it was finished, she googled '_unisex Japanese names_'. After searching three different sites, she had found a few names with interesting meanings, but none of them seemed right. She turned off her laptop and lay on her stomach, chin propped against the floor, and stared at the sleeping surprise. She had to think of a name soon so she could start training it when it woke up.

"Kairi?" Isamu called from the living room.

"Yeah?" Kairi rolled onto her back.

"I'm gonna head out to buy some groceries .. Want to come?"

"I can't! It's still sleeping, remember?"

"Oh .. right. Forgot about that. Do you want anything then?"

"Umm .. Muffin and brownie mix? I could do with some baking when I'm bored."

"Anything else?"

"Pop? Chips? Candy?"

".. I shouldn't have asked. See you later."

Kairi heard Isamu open and shut the door and the key being put into the lock. She decided to go into the living room to watch TV.

_"Summer fun in the sun! Come out to -"_

_"- bugspray? Get the new and improved -"_

_"Save the world from destruction. Rated -"_

_"Look hot, hot, hot in -"_

"Argh. Too many commercials," Kairi muttered in frustration. She flipped the channel to the TV Guide and spent a boring two minutes reading titles of shows and movies she wasn't interested in. So in the end she resorted to going back into her bedroom and staring out the window.

_"I .. am .. so .. bored,"_ Kairi thought to herself.

_"I still need to think of a name too .. What's the origin of my name again? Hmm .. I think it's sea or something. Sea .. water .. beach .. island .. sand .. land! What's land in Japanese? .. Ri .. Ri .. ku? Riku. Ew. Plus, that's only a male name. Okay, keep thinking .. Land .. grass .. trees .. air .. clouds .. sky .. sky. Sky? .. Sora .. It's perfect!"_

Kairi jumped up, happy with herself for thinking of a good unisex Japanese name on her own. She checked the cage, only to find it still sleeping.

"Well .. You're a lazy bum, aren't ya Sora?" Kairi smiled to herself. She flopped onto her bed, suddenly tired. Maybe it was the boredom getting the best of her. She had nothing better to do anyways ..

--------------------

_Footsteps._

_- pat, pat, pat -_

_Were those footsteps hers? The pace of the noise quickened. She suddenly felt short of breath. Maybe she was the one running. Running from what though? She was confused, but at the same time, she didn't want to stop running and think about her actions._

_She had to get away, far away ..  
__It would only be for the best, right?_

_As she ran, she spotted her father up ahead. She was surprised at how quickly she caught up to him. A feeling of relief washed upon her. Her father made her feel happy .. He made her feel safe. But something was missing ..  
__Suddenly, everything went dark. She began searching blindly. She didn't know what she was looking for or where to start looking, but she just wanted to search. She needed it so bad .. It was hurting her inside to not have it. She knew it was once there ..  
__but it had gone.  
__Then suddenly, she felt it's presence once again.  
__  
If only she could reach out to it .._

--------------------

Kairi awoke with watery eyes, about to tear up. She buried her face into her pillow, confused by the dream she had. What had all that _meant_? Trying to take her mind off of it, she flipped open her cell to check the time. The digital clock on the screen read 5:37. She rolled out of bed and quickly checked her face in the mirror, making sure it didn't look like she was about to cry, as to not worry her father. As she opened her bedroom door, she began to hear noises from the kitchen.

".. Dad ..?"

"Oh, you're awake! Good. I'm gonna need help cooking dinner .."

"What are we having?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs .. salad .. and my personal favourite, ice cream!"

"Uhh .. okay. What do you want me to do?"

"First of all, what I _don't_ want you to do is start eating the ice cream."

"Must you take all the fun away?"

"I'm a parent, what do you expect? Plus, I gave you that surprise .."

Kairi snorted, but grinned cheekily at her father.

"Well, start with putting the salad into the fridge .. Then help me with the spaghetti and meatballs."

Kairi followed all of her father's instructions for cooking and soon enough, their meal was ready. Isamu set the table while Kairi brought out the food. Once they sat down they dug in and enjoyed the meal.

Isamu started off the conversation, "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Yeah, I have actually."

"So what's the name?"

"Sora."

Isamu looked at Kairi weird.

"What?"

"Nothing," Isamu said quickly .. perhaps a bit _too_ quickly.

"Okaaay .." Kairi said, suspiciously observing her father.

He coughed, which to Kairi, sounded a bit forced, but she decided to drop the subject for his sake.

"I met someone today."

"R-Really now? Who?" Isamu recovered and eagerly awaited Kairi's reply, happy that the subject had changed.

"A girl named Selphie. She's a waitress at _Nagareboshi_. She's my age, you know."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I was confused too. Turns out they hire at 15 now."

"You should get a job then, honey!"

"I will .. eventually. I need money anyways. More reason to buy things .." Kairi's eyes glazed over, dreaming of all the things she's been meaning to buy.

Isamu snapped his fingers in front of Kairi's face to break her trance and said, "It's very important to save your money! You have to put it in your bank account and -"

"Please spare me the speech. You've told me already."

"Alright then, if you say so."

"Think I could work at a clothes store Dad?"

"Well, if you can handle retail."

"'Cause you know how I went shopping? I really like that store I saw today .. Maybe if I worked there, I could get a discount off the clothes .."

"What's the store called?"

"_Takara Style_."

"Takara, eh? I wonder .."

Before Kairi could ask her father what exactly he was wondering about the store, he got up with his dishes and headed off to the kitchen to get them washed. Kairi gulped down another glass of Coke and headed to the kitchen as well. As he was taking the ice cream out of the freezer, Isamu asked Kairi, "Any special plans for the summer?"

"Nope."

"What about visiting your old frien-"

"Uhh .. I think I need to use the bathroom," Kairi quickly interjected. She scurried off and locked the bathroom door. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was able to escape her father's question. She didn't even want to think of what he was about to say or what she would have said if he had finished his sentence .. Kairi washed her hands, for she had pretended she actually used the toilet, and headed back to the table where her father had two bowls of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream ready. Before Isamu could remember to ask his question, Kairi frantically thought of something she could ask to do for the summer, other than getting a job.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Would I .. be able to .." Kairi racked her brain even more frantically than she had been a few milliseconds before, ".. uhh .. take lessons?"

Kairi had no idea what she was saying, but attending something of some sort was the first thing that popped into her head. And what was better than attending something for the sake of learning something she actually wanted to learn?

"Lessons? What kind of lessons?"

"I don't know .. Umm .. maybe .. guitar lessons?"

Kairi was rather proud of her quick thinking. And truthfully, she had always had this secret desire to play the guitar ..

--+-+--

**Another Author's Note  
**Ahaa .. Sorry for the abrupt ending. I wasn't sure how to end this chapter .. But as you can see, the last sentence could kinda lead to that whole rock band thing anyways.  
_Rawr_. I wanted this chapter to be longer. So I'll try my absolute best to get the fourth chapter up ASAP to make up for this .. No promises though, unfortunately. I _do_ have a life.  
And if you guys noticed .. I never mentioned what the surprise was exactly .. Hehee. So what is the surprise? Write a review with an answer!  
**Warning! Maybe it's a harder answer than you think .. Maybe it isn't. **Ooh, and you can try to decipher the dream if you like.  
I promise next chapter will be more interesting .. This chapter seemed like a filler towards the end. I don't think I'm satisfied ..  
Did you notice my little verbal steal from Kingdom Hearts? It wasn't word for word .. But I made Kairi called the surprise Sora a lazy bum!  
.xoxo.

**P.S. **_Aww, you know you wanna know the answer to the question. So review with your guess! Though if you're wrong, I don't think I'll give away the answer .. I'll just let you wait til next chapter to find out (: So .. you're just one click .. and some words .. away._

--+-+--


	4. Start Over? As If

--+-+--

**Manami  
**_-x-StaarGiirl-o-_

--+-+--

**Disclaimer  
**It is rather unfortunate, but I do not own Kairi. She belongs to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts. However, I do own her last name! (:

**Summary  
**Kairi Manami is a highschool girl dealing with her parents' divorce. Living with her dad is awesome, but things start to get a little hectic when her dad meets a new woman who has a son that is the king of cool with a best friend that starts a band ..

**Author's Note  
**This chapter you'll find out what the surprise is, I promise! But it might have been obvious anyways, hahaa. Also, you'll find out what the dream meant .. And I'm getting closer and closer to the SoKainess, don't worry! You'll see how I'm slowly slipping into it by the end of this .. hopefully. If not, I'll leave it as a surprise! (:  
Mucho loves to y'all who enjoy this!  
And last, but definitely not least ..  
I would like to thank **Doctor Kiba** and **rippling0water0eyes** for putting this story under their story alerts!  
I would like to thank **Doctor Kiba**, **angelofsweetness**, **mOOnlite-dUSk**, **the light before the darkness**, **Tadako.Kazahaya**, **be-heard**, **KHKairiNamineFanatic**, and **rippling0water0eyes **for reviewing last chapter!  
Also, **Doctor Kiba** and **rippling0water0eyes **get a choice sample of Kairi's baked goodies for also putting this story down as a favourite! (:  
.xoxo.

--+-+--

_And I'll confess that I can be a little selfish.  
__Yeah, I'll admit I don't want you to help me through this.  
__I don't want to start over again.  
_.:Whoa:.  
.:Paramore:.

--+-+--

ChapterFOUR:

Start Over? As If.

--+-+--

**T**_h_e next few days Kairi spent baking. She also spent it ignoring constant phone calls from her mother. Eventually, she just turned off her cell. Completely annoyed by her mother, she baked even more and drowned herself in chocolaty goodness at least twice a day. She was either sitting in front of the TV or lying on her bed with her laptop .. Sometimes watching TV while laying on the couch _with_ the laptop. The only thing that kept her going - that is, from losing her sanity - was the thought of finally being enrolled into guitar lessons. Her father had agreed right away .. With the condition that once Kairi got a job, she would pay him back half of what the guitar she would have to purchase cost. But Kairi didn't object. She knew her father wasn't made out of money and was happy he at least allowed her to take lessons in the first place. So Kairi patiently awaited that glorious summer day, the start of her lessons. The days before that were also perfectly good summer days, but they definitely were not as productive.

Isamu was out those days, consulting with his publisher. So Kairi had the place all to herself. Normally, any teenager would be out late or go to a crazy party, but Kairi just didn't feel like it. And it's not like she'd have anyone to go with ..

_"Kairi, what's wrong with you?" Ayame asked, annoyed. She was a pretty girl with long, dark hair and brown eyes. She was one of Kairi's closest friends. Key word: _was_. Kairi felt as if all her friends were distant from her now. However, they were making it seem like she was distancing herself from _them_. They knew nothing about her parents, her life at home .._

_"There's nothing _wrong _with _me_," Kairi replied indignantly._

_"So you're saying there's something wrong with us?!" Izumi cried in frustration. She was another one of Kairi's friends, with chin length blonde hair and green eyes._

_"Well, I -"_

_"Kairi listen," Ayame interrupted, "At first it wasn't that bad, we figured you were pms-ing or something, ya know? But now you're sucking the fun outta everything. You're like .. not happy anymore. Everything we do, you gotta criticize. Everything we say seems wrong. You never talk to us like you used to and you never wanna hang out with us anymore. If you're not being all negative .. you're being negative! I don't know if it's him that's -"_

_"Don't bring him into this!"_

_"- got you all tied up in a knot, but we can't deal with it anymore if you're always like this! Do you realize how stressing it is to have a friend like you sometimes? All over a boy, and we're still young! I'm sorry to be so harsh Kairi, but we've been keeping saying this from you and I can't stand it anymore! It's -"_

_"Look. If you have a problem with me, fine! I'll be gone after the weekend so you don't have to deal with my .. negativity or whatever anymore, okay? Glad to know I could have a fresh new start," Kairi spat bitterly and continued, "Oh, and just for the record, you don't know half of what's going on in my life."_

Kairi shut her eyes, tears pouring down her face. She hated to admit it but .. She missed her old friends. She missed every last one of them, every last thing she did with them .. and she had thrown that all away after that fight, after she moved. They really didn't even have a clue what she meant there .. She had never told them about her parent's divorce. She didn't want them worrying ..

She felt as if she wanted to punch something. She had realized now that what Ayame said had an ounce of truth to it .. So why didn't she just tell them everything right then and there, about how it wasn't only about _him_? It was the perfect opportunity, they were listening and laid everything on the table. Maybe it was how Ayame said "Kairi, what's wrong with you?" as if she were some disgusting specimen .. Or perhaps it was because it felt like they were teaming up on her; she would obviously lose.

But no. Kairi dismissed those ridiculous reasons, reasons her mind had frantically made up to cover the truth .. yet again. She didn't tell them that day because she didn't want to finally admit she was stupid for pushing everyone away, stupid for overreacting. She didn't want to admit it in front of them, having them satisfied that she realized she was wrong.

Kairi sobbed again and put her laptop aside. She ran into her room and curled up on her bed under the blankets. She sniffled, regretting anything rude she had said to them, especially the part about having a fresh new start. She never wanted that. All she wanted was to be happy, but since that didn't work out with her parents, she had to compromise with herself and co-operate with the situation. The thing is, she didn't handle it as well as she believed she did. Then she realized something.

_Her dream had been about losing her friends._

Next thing she knew, she heard someone knocking on the apartment door. Thinking it was her dad, Kairi quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes and jumped out of bed to open the door. Finally he was home, finally she would have _someone_ to talk to.

But as soon as Kairi opened the door, she had the intention to close it. Unfortunately, the person at the door was quick enough to stop Kairi.

"Honey, please. Must you be so hostile?"

"If it's you, of course .. Mother."

As if not hearing what Kairi had clearly said, Hanako invited herself into the apartment. Kairi shut the door rather irritated and watched as her mother made her way to the couch, her heels clicking on the hard wood floor. She sat down, smoothing her plain white dress and patted the spot beside her, as if wanting Kairi to sit down. Kairi said nothing and refused to move from her spot beside the door.

"Where's your father?"

"Work."

"Mmm .. Where's your cell phone?"

"Here."

"Why haven't you been answering my calls? I've left about a billion messages."

"It's off."

Sensing Kairi's resentment, Hanako was quiet for a moment. Kairi decided to use that moment of silence and take a few steps towards her room. She would have made it too, if Hanako hadn't suddenly spoken.

"Kairi wait. Please listen."

Slightly interested in what her mother had to say, Kairi stopped moving, but refused to look at her mother.

"Kairi .. I know this has been hard on you .. and it seems like what I did was wrong .."

"_Seems? It _was_ wrong mother!_" Kairi thought, disgusted at Hanako's choice of words. However, she didn't say anything and allowed her mother to finish what she was saying.

"But .. I still love you Kairi .."

Kairi softened a bit, just a little. Hanako was her mother after all ..

"So .. I was wondering .. Could we .. start over?"

Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say to that fiery little redhead.

Kairi burst out laughing and finally turned to face her mother.

"Start over? _Start over?_ You have _got_ to be _kidding me_! I'm _15_ mother, not some little kid that believes anything anyone says. The facts are that you lied to Dad and hurt him, which hurt me! So starting over? I don't think so. I won't ever forget what you did unless I tragically lose my memory."

Hanako nervously fixed the clip in her red hair that Kairi had inherited, before continuing, "But honey, Masaru and I thought that it would be nice to -"

"I'm sorry, but that _man_, you, "nice", and me don't mix well together."

"Why can't you just -"

Hanako had stopped speaking because the sound of a key turning in the lock was heard. The door opened and Isamu appeared in the doorway .. with another woman.

"_Perfect timing as always, Dad!_" Kairi thought happily. His return had both shut Hanako up and stunned her to see him with another woman. Although Kairi didn't know this woman yet, she liked her already, knowing what affect she could have on her mother. Also, she couldn't be half as bad as the unpleasant woman sitting on her couch.

"Dad!"

"Hey Kairi, meet -"

Isamu's vibrant blue eyes had drifted over to the couch as he was speaking and he yelped in surprise. He glanced back at Kairi who gave him a knowing look.

Catching Kairi's drift, he asked calmly, "Hanako, what the hell are you doing here?"

Hanako pulled herself together and got up off the couch.

"I was just having a little chat with Kairi .. She _is_ our daughter," Hanako said in a dignified huff and averted her eyes to the woman standing beside, but a bit behind, Kairi's dad.

As if expecting the woman to waver under uncomfort, Hanako kept a steady gaze on her. However, the woman did nothing but stare back. Kairi was seriously liking this woman more and more each second.

Feeling quite awkward with himself, Isamu said gruffly, "Well then Hanako, I believe you can leave now. Mustn't keep Masaru waiting. I don't think I need another phone call saying he misses you now, do I?"

About to burst into a fit of bitter giggles, Kairi quickly bit her tongue.

"I have visiting rights Isamu," Hanako replied, a smirk playing across her lips.

"Not under this roof you don't. We never agreed to that," He moved swiftly towards the door and opened it.

"Goodbye Hanako."

Without a glance back, not even at Kairi, Hanako left the apartment.

"Well then, how about some ice cream!?" Isamu exclaimed, scurrying off to the kitchen.

"Hello .." Kairi said to the lady, now feeling a bit shy without the presence of her father.

"Hi there! Your name is Kairi right?" the lady said as she smiled warmly.

"Yes."

"Such a pretty name! I'm Takara."

"Thank you! It's nice to meet you Takara. Here, have a seat at the table," Kairi lead her to the table that they ate at. They could still hear Isamu scooping ice cream out of its box.

"Your father has told me a lot about you, Kairi. He loves you dearly."

"Oh .. Hahaa .. He's a good man," Kairi said, blushing slightly from what Takara had said.

"Oops, I'm sorry! You're probably still wondering who I am and where I came from .. Well, I've known your father for quite a while now -" Takara seeing Kairi's sudden suspicion in her eyes, awkwardly explained, "- err. No, we weren't like _that_ you see .. We're old friends."

"Oh," Kairi said, all twisted thoughts leaving her head.

"Anyways, we saw each other again today by random and surprisingly recognized each other. It's been a really long time .. seriously, and it was quite a shock."

"Ahh .. Telling Kai here how we met today, Takara?"

"Yes Isamu."

"Well here's your ice cream," Isamu handed over two bowls, one to Takara and the other to Kairi, then placed his own in front of him. He continued, "Basically, I was at the mall's bank to get some money out when I saw that store you liked Kairi -"

"Oh my gosh .. You're not .. Takara of _Takara Style_, are you?" Kairi asked suddenly.

Takara nodded with a sheepish grin on her face and explained, "Yes, that's my store. My son didn't want me to use our last name when we opened it up .. I think he's rather fond of his reputation .." Takara rolled her eyes slightly when she said this, but continued, "Then again, who isn't?"

"Not to sound rude or anything, but .. Wouldn't he be proud of owning a great clothing store?" Kairi asked.

"Of course he would .. But he wasn't sure yet if the store would be a hit, you see."

"Oh! Well that's very .. supporting of him," Kairi laughed. They continued to talk about _Takara Style_ until they had finished their ice cream. Isamu took the bowls and spoons and headed to the kitchen to wash them.

Really enjoying Takara's company, Kairi asked, "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Oh, I'd love to .. But I should really get home. My son's only 15, he'd probably end up throwing a party and ordering food that I'd have to pay for," Takara sighed, reluctant to leave the Manami household.

"Oh, he's 15? So am I."

"Well you seem responsible, dear. My son is .." Takara trailed off, stress etched into her furrowed eyebrows.

"Ahh, power house Riku." Isamu smirked.

Seeing Kairi's blank face, Takara said, "Yes .. Riku, my son. Personally, I wanted to name him Minoru, but Rikuto wanted him named after himself."

"Is Rikuto your husband?"

"_Ex_-husband."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked, that wasn't -"

"Don't worry Kairi, it's alright," Takara smiled to assure her.

"Well then Takara, it was nice seeing you again .." Isamu started.

"Oh, thank you for inviting me over Isamu. It was wonderful meeting you Kairi."

"It was nice meeting you too Takara. But, before you go .. Would you like to see my puppy?" Kairi's eyes lit up with excitement.

"How could I say no?"

Kairi led Takara into her bedroom while Isamu followed. She pointed to the cage in the corner of the room and walked over to pick Sora up.

"Oh my .. It's so adorable!" Takara squealed like a little girl and asked, "What's its name?"

"Sora."

"Ooh, beautiful name. Is Sora a boy or a girl?"

"Uhh .." Kairi looked at her dad.

"Heh .. That was my mistake Takara .. I forgot," Isamu scratched the back of his head.

Takara was silent for a moment then spoke, "Kairi, can you hold Sora up for a moment?"

Kairi did as she was told and Takara gave Sora a once over.

"Sora is a boy."

"How did you know that Takara?" Isamu asked, looking at her as if she were insane.

"Well, Isamu .. If you just _looked_ .."

What Takara meant had just dawned on Kairi and she started giggling. Why hadn't she thought of that earlier? Takara grinned at Kairi.

Isamu, however, remained completely clueless.

--+-+--

**Another Author's Note  
**I'm happy that just flowed.  
So who is this boy Ayame is talking about, hmm? I don't think you guys should find out until later in the story .. bwuahahaa.  
Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did! And I hope I answered any questions you had.  
.xoxo.

**P.S. **_Review, review, review! Please?_

--+-+--


	5. See Nothing, Hear Nothing

--+-+--

**Manami  
**_-x-StaarGiirl-o-_

--+-+--

**Disclaimer  
**It is rather unfortunate, but I do not own Kairi. She belongs to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts. However, I do own her last name! (:  
I also do not own Tidus. He belongs to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts, as well as Final Fantasy X and X-2.  
I do not own _La Curva_. I actually got it off a googled website .. And all the info on the guitars is from there too. I believe the website is for the Hill Guitar Company.  
And I do not own the song ' Beautiful Soul ' which was mentioned. Jesse McCartney sings it .. but the point is, I just don't own it.  
Le boo hoo.

**Summary  
**Kairi Manami is a highschool girl dealing with her parents' divorce. Living with her dad is awesome, but things start to get a little hectic when her dad meets a new woman who has a son that is the king of cool with a best friend that starts a band ..

**Author's Note  
**I'm terribly sorry that it's taking longer than I thought to get to the SoKainess .. I just wanted to achieve a natural progression of Kairi's life and all that. I pray that when I write Chapter 6, big things will finally happen. I hope you guys understand ..  
Anyways, I wanted to improve my writing a bit by listening to some advice I received after Chapter Four. I hope this is better.  
Mucho loves to y'all who enjoy this!  
I would like to thank **acquired.minds** and **Chibi Neko-Chan2** for putting this story under their story alerts!  
I would like to thank **FallArbor**, **acquired.minds**, **angelofsweetness**, **Doctor Kiba**, **mOOnlite-dUSk**, **rippling0water0eyes**, **Tadako.Kazahaya**, **KHKairiNamineFanatic**, and **Chibi Neko-Chan2 **for reviewing last chapter!  
Also, **acquired.minds **gets a pack of guitar picks identical to Kairi's for also putting this story down as a favourite! (:  
.xoxo.

--+-+--

_What a shame we all became,  
__Such fragile, broken things.  
__A memory remains ..  
__Just a tiny spark.  
__I give it all my oxygen,  
__To let the flames begin,  
__So let the flames begin.  
__Oh glory.  
_.:Let The Flames Begin:.  
.:Paramore:.

--+-+--

ChapterFIVE:

See Nothing, Hear Nothing

--+-+--

**T**_a_k_a_**r**_a_ was around a lot more after her first encounter with Kairi. She had either lunch or dinner at the Manami apartment at least twice a week. When Kairi did not see her, she was most likely to be found with Isamu, visiting an area from their past that brought back memories of their days together in highschool. Kairi didn't mind all the attention Takara was getting - after all, she was a fun, friendly woman and she made her father very happy.

It was the weekend before her first guitar lesson when Isamu remembered that Kairi still had not bought a decent guitar. They decided to set out to buy one that same day, but only after asking Takara to tag along with them.

"So Kairi, have you thought of a specific guitar you want?" Takara asked that afternoon during the car ride to the store _Ryou Rock and Roll._ Kairi had actually contemplated searching up guitar brands on the internet, but resisted the urge. If she fell in love with a guitar on the internet and they didn't have it at the store, she'd be doomed to find another guitar that exceeded her first interest. She was just obsessive that way.

"Nah. I'm just going to look around the store first."

"So you're going straight to an electric guitar then? I've known people to start off with acoustic guitars first."

"Oh no, I'm taking acoustic lessons. I just wanna be picky with my first guitar to annoy Dad."

Isamu sniffed, feigning an insulted look on his face while Takara laughed.

Finally, they had arrived at their destination. Kairi jumped out of the car, Takara and Isamu following her lead. Kairi took a deep breath, the smell of something fresh and sweet reaching her nose - most likely coming from the small patch of flowers beside the store. The area was full of short, colourful shops catering their own successful, yet humble business.

Kairi was the first to enter _Ryou Rock and Roll_, eager to look around. The sounds of chattering people walking along the sidewalk and cars rumbling down the street were muffled by sudden silence as the door clicked closed. It was empty and no one was at the counter. Kairi figured the person working in the store was at the back in one of those stock holding rooms, so she took a good look around. To her left were a collection of the hottest CD's from rock bands and magazines featuring them, all sorted alphabetically on separate shelves. To her right, the store extended down a lot further. There were sections each divided by a plain white wall. Kairi managed to find the acoustic guitar section by herself. In the section, there were seven different guitars to choose from, each one with its own stand for display. She didn't dare try to take them off their stands just yet - she was scared she would drop it in excitement. They were all a rich, wooden colour, but some were darker in colour than the others. Each guitar was carefully made and polished to its last curve. They were delicate and it seemed as if each guitar had its own unique personality or look. Kairi observed the guitars in turn, wondering how she was going to decide which one to buy. However, she never had to think of an elimination process, for the last in line of acoustic guitars had suddenly demanded her attention. Kairi slowly inched closer to it, bending over to examine its features.

"_La Curva_," a sudden voice said. Kairi jumped to attention and whipped herself around. There she saw a boy just slightly taller than she was leaning casually against the white wall separating the acoustic section from the electrical guitar section. He had dirty blonde hair that was rather messy and light blue eyes. He wore torn jeans and a plain black t-shirt that bore the words ' _We know how to rock. Plain and simple._ ' in thick white font.

"Excuse me" Kairi asked incredulously. Was is just her or did this pervert of a boy attempt to compliment her with a foul, dirty observation?

"_La Curva_," the boy repeated rather simply. Kairi narrowed her eyes. Maybe he didn't know English.

"How dare you attempt to pick me up like that! Any boy that bothers with pick up lines like those are arrogant jerks that -"

Kairi had abruptly stopped her verbal spasm when the boy had begun to laugh. At first he had carried a rather amused look on his face, but once she had spit out the words ' pick up lines ' he couldn't help himself but burst out laughing. What was so funny?

Through his uncontrollable fit of laughter, the boy managed to force out, "You thought - you thought I was trying to pick you up?!"

It took Kairi a few moments to figure out what he had meant. He was still laughing a bit when she realized that he was not talking about her, but about -

"Heh .. That was the best laugh I've had in a while. Anyways, sorry to - erm - offend you," at this, the boy grinned, "but I didn't mean to. You see, I work here. I just saw you looking at that guitar behind you and when I had said _La Curva_, I was talking about the -"

"Guitar," Kairi said faintly.

"Yeah. That's its name."

Kairi felt her cheeks warm up just a tad. She cleared her throat and managed to mutter, "Sorry."

"It's fine. Would you like me to tell you about _La Curva_?" his mouth twitched, as if daring to open up and start laughing again.

"Umm .. Sure, that would be great," Kairi said feebly.

The boy picked up the guitar and pointed to each guitar part as he explained, "Well this guitar is made of Indian rosewood. The neck is made of Spanish cedar, the finger board of ebony, and the sound board made of Englemann spruce. Its been finished off with a French polish to make the surface of it smooth. The strings are about 650mm in length."

"Would you recommend this guitar out of the whole bunch?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Ahh .. It's not exactly my style, but I think this would do _you_ justice. I've watched the owner of this store pick out guitars for people more than enough times to have a good idea which guitar would match each individual."

Kairi looked at the boy, impressed.

"So .. If this guitar isn't exactly _your_ style, what kind of style is it?" she asked, wondering if the guitar really did match her.

"First of all, it's got a classical cutaway that adds a bit of - for lack of a better word - sass. Or even a more feminine, unique look. It's different from all the other guitars, as you can see," he pointed to the other guitars, none of which being designed with the cutaway, and continued, "The cutaway actually has a purpose, other than it making the guitar look better. It provides easy access to upper registers without losing any of its sound quality - which I may add - is rather good."

"Could I .. hold it?" Kairi asked and hesitantly added, "And maybe .. strum a few notes?"

"Sure! Let me just get a pick for you," the boy put the guitar back on its stand and walked over to the counter and disappeared behind it. Now alone, Kairi realized that Isamu and Takara were no where to be seen. They were with her as she walked into the acoustic section, but recalling her encounter with the boy, Kairi could not remember seeing them. She was about to exit the section and look for them, but the boy was heading back.

"Thanks," Kairi said as he pulled over a near by stool for her to sit on and handed the guitar over and a simple purple pick. She plopped herself onto the stool and gently laid the guitar onto her thigh. She took the pick and dragged it down across the strings. The sound emitted had a beautiful ring to it. It was quite clear and easily projected.

"Man .. I wish I knew how to play," Kairi sighed.

"Oh, you're just looking at the guitars for fun?" the boy asked.

"I'm taking lessons soon," Kairi explained.

"None of the girls I know are into the whole musical thing .. They prefer to be the crazy lunatics that stalk bands," he chuckled, "Especially Selphie."

"Selphie? You know Selphie?" Kairi asked.

"Selphie Tilmitt?"

"Well, I don't know her last name .. All I know is that she works at that food joint _Nagareboshi_."

"That's her. Short brown hair, green eyes, really bouncy?"

"Yeah," Kairi grinned.

"Why haven't I ever seen you around here before then?"

"Oh, I just moved here. I've been to that mall quite a few times, but never in this specific area."

"What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, but it's Kairi."

"I'm Tidus. So anyways, not to be rude or anything, but will you be buying this guitar?"

"Let me just find my Dad .. Hold on a second."

Kairi got up off the stool and handed the guitar and pick back over to Tidus. She exited the acoustic section and searched the others. They weren't in the electric guitar section, which Kairi paused at momentarily. She admired the shiny, colourful guitars, carefully placed on their stands. One of the guitars seemed to glow in a spotlight - but as Kairi tore her admiring eyes away from it, she looked up, realizing that the spotlight was merely a light hanging from the ceiling. She continued her search for Isamu and Takara. They weren't in the bass guitar section or the keyboard section .. But as she was just about to pass the drum section, she heard laughter. She peered around the wall to find Takara sitting on a stool facing a drum set, but with her back to Kairi. Isamu's back was also to Kairi as he watched Takara attempting to smash a beat on the drums. Kairi was about to call out to them when she witnessed her father go up behind Takara and gently grab her hands from behind, his arms wrapped protectively around her. He was trying to help her drum by moving his hands, therefore moving hers, but it didn't seem to work, causing Takara to burst into another fit of giggles. They had stopped trying now, but Isamu still did not remove his hands from hers. Takara swiveled herself around on the stool and sat facing Isamu with a small smile on her face. She had interlocked their fingers now and stood, not breaking their eye connection; a bright blue, much identical to Kairi's, and an aquamarine colour, both shining with happiness. Isamu lifted one hand and began to stroke Takara's long, silver hair that came not from old age, but from rather rare and unique genes. Takara closed her eyes, still smiling and hugged Isamu tightly. He embraced her as well, still stroking her hair.

Kairi was dumbstruck. It hadn't occurred to her until now that maybe Takara was more to her father than just an old highschool friend. Embarrassed that she had just witnessed a special moment between them, she winced and tried to slink away unnoticed.

"Kairi?"

Uh oh.

"Takara! There you are! Oh and good, you're here too Dad! I think I found the guitar!" Kairi exclaimed happily as if she saw nothing.

Fortunately, they bought her act and followed her back to Tidus. They found him softly strumming a few notes and humming what suspiciously sounded like ' Beautiful Soul ' by Jesse McCartney. Kairi coughed softly to signal that Tidus had company. He must not have realized since after she coughed, he jumped a few feet into the air, luckily not dropping the guitar in the process.

"Sorry to interrupt Tidus, but I was wondering if you could show the guitar to my Dad and our friend Takara."

"Oh, sure! Of course," Tidus said quickly. Kairi noticed that his cheeks were now a light shade of pink. Was he blushing? Was it because he got caught in a vulnerable state? Kairi thought of the song ' Beautiful Soul ' and its meaningful lyrics. Maybe Tidus liked someone .. ?

"Hello Tidus," Takara greeted.

"Hey Ms. Hibiki."

Kairi looked at the both of them confused.

"He's a friend of Riku's," Takara explained.

"Oh, you know Riku too, Kairi?" Tidus asked.

"No .. Just heard of him."

Tidus understood and nodded, then began to describe the guitar.

Once he was finished, Isamu asked, "Well then Kairi, I assume you want this guitar?"

"Yeah. You like it, don't you?"

"It's wonderful," Takara smiled, answering her question.

"I'm fine with whatever you want honey," said Isamu.

Kairi turned to Tidus and grinned, "We'll take it!"

The four of them walked over to the counter and Tidus disappeared to the back room. In about a minute he came back with a bright red, hard cover guitar case.

"Are you okay with the colour? There are other solid colours to choose from -"

"It's perfect," Kairi said. She had been meaning to get a red one anyways - it matched perfectly with her hair.

"Alrighty then. Here, choose some picks - they come free of charge with the purchase of a guitar and case - while I get an untouched _La Curva_ from the back."

Kairi sifted through the basket of picks Tidus had handed over. There were an assortment of colours and patterns. In the end, Kairi chose four picks: a bright red, orange and yellow diagonally striped one, a black one with white stars on it, a blue one that matched her shade of eyes perfectly, and the simple light purple pick she had used earlier. Tidus came back with the guitar, letting them look it over to make sure they were satisfied, and gently packed it into the case with the picks in a special pocket.

"Thank you _so_ much Tidus!" Kairi grinned, jumping with excitement from the purchase of her new guitar.

"No problem."

"Oh, and you wouldn't happen to have Selphie's number, would you?"

Kairi noticed that Tidus' blush had suddenly come back before he stammered, "I .. uhh .. I .. yeah, I have her number .. Here .."

He grabbed a scrap piece of paper on the table and a pen and scribbled down two numbers.

"The first one is her home number, the second is her cell."

"Thanks! I'll see you around Tidus," Kairi said as she took the two numbers.

"Later."

As Kairi, Isamu and Takara exited the store, Kairi couldn't help but feel as if the sun was brighter, the flowers lovelier, the sky more blue, and the smell of the salty ocean fill her nose more strongly than before.

--------------------

Kairi's room was engulfed in the full moon's light. With her curtains and window wide open, she was able to still smell that salty ocean scent floating in from the beach. Though the downtown area was full of important buildings and colourful cars, their apartment was tall enough to overlook everything and reach the scenery of the sandy beach with it's tropical blue ocean. The palm trees could be seen swaying with the soft, warm breeze of summer.

It was late into the night and rather quiet, both inside the apartment and out, when Kairi heard her bedroom door open. Since Kairi's back was towards the door and her face towards the wall, she knew that her father wasn't sure if she was awake or not. Curious to what her father would do, she did not answer him when he called her name softly to check if she were asleep, and if not, as not to wake her. She heard him kneel quietly onto the floor and felt him lay a hand on her bed. Kairi shut her eyes just in case he decided to peek over her. However, he remained silent and did not move for quite a while. Kairi twitched slightly from having to stay still for so long and she was about to roll over, pretending she had suddenly woken up when she finally heard his voice, whispering softer then ever.

"Kai .. I'm sorry I had to put you through all of this. The constant fights with your mother and now .. this. I know the divorce and moving out must have been hard for you, despite your feelings towards your mother and your ' be strong ' attitude. I admire you for that, but I hope you know that just because your mother and I aren't getting along that it doesn't mean you two shouldn't. I'm not asking you guys to be on the best of terms .. Well, that would be wanting too much considering the circumstances. I just hope you learn that it's okay to open up to her every once and a while .. She is your mother after all, a fair woman once you're on good terms with her .. Anyways, I know you can't hear me, but I need to get this out. I have a feeling you actually saw what had happened today. By that, I mean between Takara and I. Maybe you understand since you haven't asked me about it, but I'm sorry you had to witness it like that. It might have come as a shock. Well, my point is - err - that I might be .. Oh, I don't know .. Takara and I .. Well, Kai .. I think I might be really falling for her. I haven't felt this happy with another woman since .. Well, since your mother. I thought saying this while you were asleep would somehow reach you in your dreams and I know how much you treasure those. So .. Kai, as much as I like Takara, I think I need a sign. A sign that will say it's okay that I'm doing this, okay with you. That in the end, I'm making the right decision for the both of us. Maybe you wouldn't get what I meant by that .. But anyways, I guess you'll find out eventually. Sleep well my dear Kai .. I love you, enough that I would give anything for you to be happy again .. And I'll be waiting for that sign, if this ever reaches you."

Isamu got up and tip toed out the door closing it very softly. Kairi heard the resounding click and rolled onto her back in her bed. She didn't know why .. but she was crying. She loved her father so much .. He was sorry for what had happened, when it wasn't even his fault .. He just wanted the best for her, for her to be happy .. But he's also caught up with the fact that he was falling for Takara .. which he thought might hurt Kairi's feelings. But what had he meant by ' making the right decision '? What has he got to decide about? It was obviously about him and Takara .. Kairi didn't mind at all that they had something going. She rather enjoyed Takara's company and thought of her as her mother-that-really-isn't.

Then suddenly it hit her. What if .. what if what Isamu had meant .. was that he wanted Takara to become Kairi's ' mother ' permanently? That he wanted to _marry_ Takara? Did he really love both Takara and Kairi that much to do all that? What if that actually happened? What would happen then? Of course Kairi wouldn't mind being Takara's daughter at all .. She practically was anyways. But that would mean .. They'd have to move out, whether it was a new house or Takara's own home .. And she had a son .. Riku. He was her age .. Well then, she may just have a new brother ..

Kairi's head was spinning with possibilities. There was so much that would change .. But it was all so _exciting_. Kairi jumped out of bed, all sleepiness washed away. She grabbed her cell and dialed in a number. She let it dial once before she had realized who she was calling. She ended the call immediately with her heart hammering in her chest.

"_Bad, bad habit .._" Kairi muttered to herself while pacing her room. She hadn't realized that she had just dialed in Ayame's number. From years of experience, it became habit to dial her number once something interesting had happened. But of course, Kairi couldn't do that. Not now anyways. They weren't friends anymore ..

Kairi thought of her father and Takara. They were highschool friends and lost touch, right? But now they're so close .. Their relationship is almost built on their memories together and what the future ahead could hold. So if they could rekindle something like that .. Why couldn't Kairi rekindle something with her old friends? She had already come to terms with herself .. All she needed to do was apologize and explain everything .. right?

"_I'll just have to give it my best shot_," Kairi muttered to herself, pumped with adrenaline ignited by inspiration from Isamu and Takara's relationship.

--------------------

Kairi awoke the next morning quite ready to take on any challenge thrown at her. She took a refreshing shower and dressed herself in the casual summer dress she had bought from _Takara Style_. It was closely fitted, but flowed out quite nicely when it reached her stomach. It was pure white in colour and held up by thin white straps. The chest area of the dress that was cut down, but not too low, and the rim of the dress, ending at her knees, were styled with a blue and red pattern. This pattern perfectly matched Kairi's flaming red hair and ocean blue eyes. She slipped on her plain white flip flops which showed off her newly painted blue and red toe nails. An odd combination, but Kairi enjoyed those kinds of things. Plus, she had a long day ahead of her and getting dressed for the occasion gave her great confidence.

Feeling really awake despite her early morning start, Kairi entered the kitchen to find her father half asleep and making breakfast.

"Morning Dad!"

"Morning Kai," Isamu yawned and turned around, "Whoa, you're dressed already? Got special plans today I see?"

"You can say that," Kairi smiled secretively, "Anyways, like the dress? I bought it at _Takara Style_." She had put an extra emphasis on the name ' Takara '.

"Mm .. It's lovely Kai," Isamu replied before turning back to the bacon and eggs and scooping them out of their pans and putting them on plates.

"You know, Takara is such a wonderful designer .." Kairi trailed off after taking a plate and setting it on the table, Isamu following.

"I remember her in highschool," Isamu began. "She had taken a fashion and design course. It was more of an extra-curricular activity, but even then she was still very devoted."

Kairi scarfed down her eggs before responding, "Yeah, _devotion_ is essential for things like that." She now took a gulp of orange juice, "She must really _love_ fashion, but I don't blame her. Any girl with a sense of style and caring personality is _fine by me_."

Isamu's face remained impassive. Kairi wasn't sure if he was taking in any of her hints at all. She munched on some bacon thinking of what to say next. After a few moments she had finished her breakfast and knew exactly what to say.

"I really like her style, especially for dresses. Just like this one. Do you think she designs much fancier dresses?" Kairi asked to make sure her father was listening.

"Oh, I'm sure she does. How come?"

"I was just wondering. But anyways, that's good she can. It would probably save a lot of money."

"What do you mean?" Isamu glanced up from his food.

"What I meant was that she could then design her own wedding dress. You know -," Kairi got up and walked to the kitchen to put her dishes away and headed to the door, "- when you two get married," Kairi opened the door and before exiting, she called out, "Don't wait up for me, I'm not sure how long I'll be. I'll give you a call if I'm going to miss dinner. Love you Dad!"

And with that, Kairi shut the door behind her and skipped gleefully to the elevator, almost tripping over her own two feet in the process. She immediately stopped, straightened her dress and entered the elevator rather smartly. By the time Kairi exited the building, Isamu was still sitting in his chair mid-chew, his mind attempting to process what Kairi had said. By the time Kairi had reached into her purse, fumbled around for her cell phone, dialed in the very number she knew so well, and nervously awaited an answer, Isamu realized what had happened.

"_Bloody hell, she heard me last night!_"

--+-+--

**Another Author's Note  
**AHAHAHAA ! I rather enjoyed writing this .. Quite fun. Anyways, I hope you guys liked that! (:  
Oh, Kairi and her father aren't English, but I felt the need to add ' bloody hell ' just for the heck of it. _I've been a tad obsessed with Harry Potter.  
_Hehee .. Well next chapter will be dedicated to what Kairi is planning on doing and all that .. And something else exciting  
I hope you guys forgive me for taking so long with the SoKainess. I _swear_ I getting there!  
.xoxo.

**P.S. **_Your reviews really keep me going .. Please, please keep them coming!_

--+-+--


	6. You Plus Me Equals Some Sort of Ship

--+-+--

**Manami  
**_-x-StaarGiirl-o-_

--+-+--

**Disclaimer  
**It is rather unfortunate, but I do not own Kairi. She belongs to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts. However, I do own her last name! (:  
Nor do I own Selphie Tilmitt. She also belongs to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts .. But originally from Final Fantasy VIII.  
I also do not own Tidus. He belongs to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts, as well as Final Fantasy X and X-2.  
I own Isamu, Takara, Ayame, and Izumi though! Wee.

**Summary  
**Kairi Manami is a highschool girl dealing with her parents' divorce. Living with her dad is awesome, but things start to get a little hectic when her dad meets a new woman who has a son that is the king of cool with a best friend that starts a band ..

**Author's Note  
**Omgsh, sorry you guys had to wait longer than usual .. I had a sleepover with my friends .. And well, we didn't get any sleep _at all_. Plus, I ended up getting sick and threw up all that junk food we ate. Yeeaaup, and I've been sleeping all day with an annoying headache .. So that's my pathetic little reason for not writing. Terribly sorry.  
Well anyways, big things are about to happen_!  
_Mucho loves to y'all who enjoy this!  
I would like to thank **Special Case** and **Sorafanluver** for putting this story under their story alerts!  
I would like to thank **rippling0water0eyes**, **angelofsweetness**, **Doctor Kiba**, **mOOnlite-dUSk**, **KHKairiNamineFanatic**, **Chibi Neko-Chan2**, **Isler**, **Sorafanluver**, **tadako.kazahaya**, and **IcyPirateChic** for reviewing last chapter!  
Also, I would like to thank **Triforce Guardian **and **helenluvsya **for putting my story down as a favourite!  
I would like to thank **IcyPirateChic** for putting me down as a favourite author!  
And **Special Case**, **Sorafanluver**, and **IcyPirateChic **get one free Paopu Paradise drink each for also putting this story down as a favourite!  
Last, but not least, **Sorafanluver** _also _gets a free large plate of fries for putting me down as a favourite author! (:  
.xoxo.

--+-+--

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
__And I'll die searching for it.  
__I can't let myself regret such selfishness.  
__My pain and all the trouble caused,  
__No matter how long,  
__I believe that there's hope buried beneath it all,  
__And hiding beneath it all,  
__And growing beneath it all.  
_.:Let The Flames Begin:.  
.:Paramore:.

--+-+--

ChapterSIX:

You + Me : Some Sort of Ship

--+-+--

**A**_f_t**e**_r_ a few rings, Kairi was greeted by an answering machine.

_"Hey, you've just called Ayame! Sorry I couldn't pick up, but if you want me to call back, please leave your name and number. I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks for calling!"_

_Beeeeeeeeep._

Kairi stood quite still clutching her phone to her ear. This was a lot harder that she imagined it to be .. But after a few awkward moments she finally spoke out.

"Umm .. Hey Ayame .. This is .. uhh .. Kairi. I was just calling you to .. erm .. see how you're doing .. Oh never mind! Just please, call me back? I trust you remember my number .. Bye."

As Kairi ended the call, she breathed in deeply and exhaled, all her nerves leaving her. She had got the call over with. Now all she needed to do was wait for her call ..

"Oh man, what if she doesn't call back?" Kairi muttered worriedly, "Maybe I should call Izumi as well .. Oh, what the heck, I need to do this!"

Kairi felt quite crazy muttering to herself as she walked the streets. Quite a few people passing her were giving her strange looks. She just glared back at them. Who cared what they thought? It was her friendships at stake here. She flipped open her cell once again and dialed the second number she was also very familiar with. The phone rang twice before she heard someone pick up. Kairi's heart quickened. The sound on the other line was quiet. Kairi said very slowly, "Hello .. ?"

Then she heard noise in the background, "_Izumi, I told you not the answer the freakin' phone!_"

"_Well _excuse_ me, Miss Bossy, but this is _my _home phone and it might have been my parents calling!_"

Kairi almost smirked. She had almost forgotten that Izumi had no cell phone, therefore they were forced to always call her home line, which incidentally, had no Caller ID.

"Hello?" Kairi asked again, but with more confidence. It was, once again, quiet on the other end.

"_Who is it?_" Kairi heard Ayame hiss in the background. But what she heard next surprised her.

"_Ayame, out! Out, _out_! Wait on my front steps._"

"WHAT_?! I'm not a dog Izumi! Who's on the phone?!_"

"_Ayame. Out. _Now." Izumi growled, which was very unlike her. Ayame must have noticed, so realizing it must have been important, she complied.

"_Oh fine! But I'm only doing this because it's your house. I'll be waiting outside. Hmph._" Kairi faintly heard a door close.

"Kairi?" said a voice very quietly, but fortunately for Kairi, there was no trace of bitterness.

"Hi Izumi."

--------------------

Isamu was nervously pacing his living room. He wasn't fretting over the fact Kairi had heard him, no. It was the fact that she had willingly given him a sign .. and she had perfectly knew what he meant by the decision. She had made it _very_ clear that she was quite alright with him and Takara possibly getting .. married. But what .. what would Takara think of all this? The phone rang and Isamu jumped in surprise. He ran over to it and picked it up rather hastily.

"Hello?"

"Hello Isamu. How are you?"

"Takara!"

"You seem surprised I'm calling. Was I interrupting something?"

"Oh no. No, no, no. I'm just happy to hear your voice," Isamu grinned, glad he was able to pay a sleek compliment.

Takara giggled before continuing, "That's very sweet of you Isamu. So I was just calling to check on you .."

"Well I'm quite alright. I would be better though, if you came out with me today Takara."

"I would love to."

"Great! Could I pick you up in about half an hour?"

"Sure, I'll see you then."

Takara hung up and Isamu was overjoyed with the fact that the conversation had gone as smoothly as he could ever imagine. He got ready quickly and scribbled a note for Kairi before he strut out the door.

--------------------

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"Could you and Ayame .. if she's willing that is .. come meet me at Nagareboshi in half an hour?"

"Sure Kairi. But it may take more to convince Ayame than it was me .."

Kairi sighed, "I know, Izumi .. I know. But please. Try your best to get her there one way or another. I need to explain."

"Alright then. We'll see you in half an hour."

"Thanks Izumi, this means a lot."

Kairi flipped her phone closed and headed straight to the mall. She needed to think over what she would say very carefully .. She had to make sure she didn't lose her temper or else her friendship with Ayame would be over for good. While she thought things through, she took time to appreciate the good weather and how well it matched the bustling downtown streets. The buildings, some tall but most short, were nice, soft colours that usually matched the sky during the rising sun's early morning ritual. There were a few trees here and there, but a great patch of them, along with bushes and flowers, surrounding the mall. The trees looked healthy with their rich green leaves and dark brown bark. The flowers were as colourful as always, each giving off their own scent that mixed pleasantly with the continuous waft of ocean and sand. As a gentle summer breeze rustled the leaves on the trees, Kairi stopped in front of the mall doors and closed her eyes, gently massaging her temples. As much as she enjoyed the calming scenery, it wasn't helping her think ..

"Stressing day?"

Kairi nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around slowly and found Tidus standing behind her.

"Must you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me!"

"Oh, _that_. Well, it's not my fault you never notice my presence. Anyways, what brings you to the mall?"

"I could be asking you the same question."

"Go ahead, but you have to answer first."

"I'm meeting some old friends at _Nagareboshi_."

".. I'm heading there too," Tidus said, the words reluctantly slipping out of his mouth.

"And for what reasons?"

Kairi noticed the familiar blush creeping along Tidus' face once again. She had the nerve to ask, "Ahh .. A date? Who's the lucky girl?"

The blush seemed to creep even faster, "Erm .. Not a date .. but .. wait, lucky? Who in their right mind would be lucky?"

Kairi smiled and answered, "Well the real question is, who _wouldn't_ be lucky? Beach blond hair and blue eyes, plays the guitar and has a great personality from what I've seen so far .. Wouldn't any girl be lucky?"

Kairi thought she heard Tidus mutter something along the lines of, "Well if it's so lucky, why doesn't she seem interested?"

But of course, she played stupid out of her own amusement and said, "What was that?"

"Uhh .. nothing."

"Okay then, I better get going. Though, if you had girl problems, it would be best to _seek out another girl's help _.. But as I said, I better get going. Busy day ahead of me. See ya later Tidus!" Kairi began to walk off into the mall.

_One step._

_Two steps._

_Three steps._

_Four .._

"Wait! Kairi, _wait_!"

Kairi grinned in spite of herself. She knew he was going to do that. Boys can be so easily manipulated. First her father, now Tidus ..

"Yes Tidus?" Kairi asked. She hadn't turned to face him, but waited until he was in step with her and then continued on her way to _Nagareboshi_.

"You have to _swear_ not to tell a living soul Kairi!"

"I swear not to tell a living soul."

"Well then .. I need help."

"And what kind of help is that?"

"Oh, must you make me say everything?" Tidus asked exasperated.

"Yes," Kairi stated simply. She enjoyed this.

"Fine," Tidus huffed, "I need help .. on .. girls."

"Girls? Or is it _a_ girl?"

"The second one."

"And who might this girl be?"

"You really wanna suck every bit of information out of me don't you?"

Kairi laughed, "Tidus, I need to know in order to _help_ you. This is basic information you're giving me, essential to find your solution."

"You're making this sound like a math question."

With an amused look on her face, Kairi said, "Well, I suppose love is something like math."

Tidus ignored her comment and continued, "I'll tell you who. But you can't tell her or anyone!"

"I thought I already swore to that? I keep my promises Tidus, no need to ask me twice."

Tidus sighed, defeated. But before he could say anything, Kairi spoke again, "I think I have an idea who it is."

He was taken aback. "Y-you d-do?"

"Well, it's quite obvious."

"What do you mean it's quite obvious?!"

"You asked me not to tell her."

" .. I don't get it."

"You wouldn't have asked that again if I didn't know the girl .. or if it was me. You're forgetting I just moved here Tidus. The only people I know here are you," she paused, opening the door to _Nagareboshi_, "and Selphie."

"Someone say my name?"

Tidus nearly had a heart attack. Seeing this, Kairi slid herself in front of him so he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of Selphie. That was the last thing he needed right now - fainting in front of the girl he liked.

"Hey Selphie!"

"Kairi, you came back!"

"Well how can I stay away?" Kairi glanced over her shoulder to make sure Tidus was okay and stepped aside.

"Tidus! You know Kairi?"

Tidus stood there a moment with his mouth agape, looking rather stupid as he had just been asked a question. Kairi quickly covered for him, "Uhh .. yeah! We met at _Ryou Rock and Roll_, right Tidus?" At this, she nudged his side with her elbow.

"Erm - yeah!"

"Oh, you're into instruments, Kairi?"

"I'm starting my acoustic guitar lessons tomorrow."

"Cool. I've always been more of the type -"

"To stalk the bands. Yeah, so I've heard."

Selphie grinned and glanced at Tidus who looked embarrassed that he spoke about Selphie in that way. She didn't seem to mind though. She gave him another curious look and began to speak.

"So Tidus, I -"

"_Selphie!_"

"Damn. Sorry guys, that's my boss again. I'll have to catch up with you later." Selphie ran off.

Kairi heard Tidus exhale. He must have been holding his breathe after she had said his name.

"Better luck next time buddy," Kairi gave him a reassuring pat on the back, "So you wanted to come here to see her then?"

He nodded.

"Here, come sit with me until my friends come, 'kay?"

They found an empty booth and sat down. A different waitress found them and asked if they wanted to order anything. Kairi refused, deciding that she would wait until Izumi and Ayame arrived. Tidus however, ordered a large fruit smoothie.

"So Tidus, how may I be of service to you?"

--------------------

Isamu had arrived at Takara's home right on time. She was wearing clothes she had designed herself - a white tank top with blue stones lining rim of the shirt, a soft, blue skirt that ended right above her knees, blue flip flops, and white rimmed sunglasses.

"So where are we headed today, Isamu?"

"How about the mall?"

"Sure. Actually .. If you wouldn't mind .. I would like to have a surprise visit at my store. You know, see how their doing and make sure that my regular scheduled check ups aren't staged."

Isamu smiled and nodded. With her checking up on her store, he had time to get what he needed. The day was already going according to plan and it had just begun.

--------------------

"So let me get this straight. You like Selphie and you aren't sure whether she likes you back?"

"Basically," Tidus sighed after he finished off the last of his smoothie.

"And you want me to find out if she likes you?"

"If you're willing."

"I'll do it."

"You will? Seriously?" Tidus' eyes lit up.

"Of course. But you have to leave now. I see my friends coming," Kairi said as she looked out the window that gave a perfect view of the rest of the mall. While the stores and walk ways were busy with people, she managed to catch a glimpse of short blonde hair bobbing in and out of the crowd, dragging what looked like a disgruntled Ayame.

"Sure thing. Here, pay for the smoothie with this," he handed her some money, "and thanks a bunch Kairi!"

"Anytime."

Kairi awaited the faint tinkling sound whenever a customer opened the door. Once she heard it, she stood up and waved to Izumi who was looking around the joint. However, once Ayame had spotted Kairi waving, she made a break to leave. Luckily, Izumi foresaw this and grabbed her arm before she could leave. She dragged her over to the table that Kairi had once again sat down at.

"Hey Izumi, thanks for coming," after a moment's hesitation she added, "Hi Ayame."

"Hey Kairi," Izumi said and nudged Ayame who only grunted.

_Well this was awkward._

"You wanted to tell us something?" Izumi prodded on, giving her a look that said ' _explain now or watch Ayame run_ '.

"Uhh .. yeah, I did. Well what I wanted to say was .. I'm .. I'm sorry."

Ayame didn't move nor look up at Kairi.

"I don't know where to begin .." Kairi trailed off nervously.

"How about you start with where you've been these past weeks?"

Izumi looked startled. There had been a hint of resentment in Ayame's voice. Kairi however, didn't waver. She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't lose her temper.

"I moved."

"Why?" Ayame demanded.

"My parents got divorced."

Even Izumi was shocked at this tid bit of information. Kairi had not told her everything on the phone.

"You - they - _what_? Why didn't you tell us?" Izumi spluttered, distress filling her eyes.

"I didn't want to worry you," Kairi said, refusing to look up at them as she self-consciously picked at a fraying part of the booth's material seat. She could now feel Ayame's eyes boring holes into her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Wha - what?" Kairi's eyes shot up to meet Ayame's. They looked tired .. and worried.

"I know you heard me," she said quietly.

"I - I did, it's just that -"

"You didn't expect me to forgive you."

"Well, yeah .."

"I understand now why you were being so pissy those last few weeks."

"It must have been real hard for you Kai .." Izumi sighed.

"Thanks for understanding you guys. But I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I was wrong in taking everything out on you guys. I was being really, really stupid," the words were now flowing from Kairi's head and out of her mouth, "If I told you guys everything, it would have been easier for all of us. I have to admit, I was upset at _him_ at first, but then my parents happened and I realized how idiotic I was being about him, but I didn't want to admit it so I just stringed everything together and started thinking that life truly sucked and .. and I forgot I still had you guys. If I wasn't so overwhelmed .. I'd have known that life didn't really suck _that _bad .."

"Oh Kairi!" Izumi, being the softy she was, had started crying and got up only to fling her arms around Kairi and hug her tightly.

"Holy - Izumi, she can't breathe!" Ayame struggled to pull Izumi off Kairi. She let go rather hesitantly, tears still streaming down her face. Kairi turned to face Ayame only to find that a certain watery substance streaked her face as well.

"You're crying .." Kairi said, amazed. Ayame had always been the strong type that never ever cried. Kairi rarely did, but she was finding she was crying more frequently since the divorce.

"So are you, stupid!" Ayame snorted and attacked Kairi with a hug, but one not as deathly as Izumi's. After she let go, Kairi looked at the both of them and started giggling. The giggling slowly turned into laughing and Izumi and Ayame joined in. Who knew why they were laughing? But it just seemed to fit. They sat back down, still laughing their heads off, wiping their tears away when yet another waitress came by the take their order.

"A large plate of fries and three regular Paopu Paradises please," Kairi said as she finally managed to stop laughing.

After their order had arrived, they gratefully started snacking on the fries and sipping their drinks.

--------------------

Takara headed straight to her store. She claimed she'd be about fifteen minutes. Isamu didn't mind at all and told her to take her time - he'd meet her back at the store, since he needed to run a quick errand.

He quickly strode over to the best jewellery store he knew, and it just so happened one of his close friends worked there.

"Welcome to _Hiroshi_, how may I help you?" a lady at the counter had asked Isamu as soon as he entered.

"I would like to speak with Yori please."

"Hold on one moment sir." The lady walked off in search for Yori. Isamu awaited impatiently for he had little time to spare. He glanced momentarily around the store, admiring all the fancy necklaces, bracelets, earrings, watches, and rings displayed in delicate, glass cases. But soon enough, and to his great luck, the lady appeared with Yori almost instantly.

"Isamu! How are you?"

"Rather well Yori, thanks. You?"

"Good, good. What brings you here?"

--------------------

Kairi, Ayame and Izumi were chatting quite amiably even after they had finished off the fries and drinks.

"So what are you up to now, Kairi?" Izumi asked.

"Hmm .. Well, I'm starting acoustic guitar lessons tomorrow."

"I am so jealous of you right now!" Ayame said.

"I love you too Ayame," Kairi retorted and continued, ".. And guess what?"

"What?" Izumi asked.

"I got a puppy!"

Izumi squealed and Ayame gasped.

"What's its name?" they both demanded.

"Sora."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Aww, that is too cute!"

--------------------

Isamu had arrived at _Takara Style_ just as Takara had headed to the front of the store.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Isamu, "Let's have a bite to eat then, shall we?"

--------------------

"We _have _to come over one time!" Izumi stated, excited over the fact that Kairi got a puppy.

"I wanna see your new room," Ayame said.

"Oh, of course you guys can come. Maybe even over for dinner, I should ask my Dad .."

Kairi tried calling home, but no one answered.

"He must be out then. Anyways, I'm still a bit hungry, should we order more fries?"

Ayame and Izumi nodded and they ordered. It took a little while longer to get this order for the place had become packed with people. However, they took no notice of who was leaving, or rather _entering_ the food joint, the faint tinkling sound heard with each entrance and exit disappearing into the sounds of chatter all around.

--------------------

Isamu and Takara had just received their orders in front of them and gladly dug in. They talked about anything and everything. Once they had finished their food there was a short silence between them. Their eyes locked, but Takara blushed and looked away quickly. Isamu knew that the moment was not picture perfect, considering this was not some romantic scene from, perhaps, a love story he'd have written himself, but how could he pass up an opportunity as big as this? So he quickly got up off his seat and stood in front of Takara. He knelt down on one knee - Takara asking him, "Isamu what are you doing .. ?" - took out a small, silver box out of his pocket, and said very carefully, slowly, and clearly,

"Takara, will you marry me?"

--------------------

There was a shriek and a woman's voice shouting, "_Yes!_" which caused all three girls to jump slightly.

"Wonder what that was about?" Ayame muttered, but her question was answered almost immediately.

"_Oho_! Looks like the wedding bells will be chiming soon!" a boisterous voice had boomed over the noise level - most likely Selphie's boss.

And sure enough, Selphie came running past Kairi's booth.

"Selphie!"

"Oh Kairi, you're still here! Did you hear that? They're getting married!"

"Who?" Izumi asked excitedly, craning her neck to get a better look.

"Over there!" Selphie grabbed Izumi's arm, who grabbed Ayame, who grabbed Kairi, but not before she grabbed a few fries that she stuffed into her mouth. Together, the four of them turned left, passing two booths, one occupied with three boys - but it became a blur of silver, brown and blonde hair as Selphie rushed them past - and then a right, passing another booth, until finally, they were inching closer to the table with the newly engaged couple. Selphie pointed to the booth nearest to them with a couple kissing and the woman now wearing a beautiful silver ring.

Kairi choked on her fries.

--+-+--

**Another Author's Note  
**HAHAA! That was another fun, looong chapter to write! (:  
Hmm .. Kairi mentioned _him_ again .. I wonder who that might be! But no, you guys won't know until later.  
Now next chapter will be leading to even bigg_er_ and better things  
Hope you guys liked it ..  
.xoxo.

--+-+--


	7. I'm Lovin' It

--+-+--

**Manami  
**_-x-StaarGiirl-o-_

--+-+--

**Disclaimer  
**It is rather unfortunate, but I do not own Kairi. She belongs to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts. However, I do own her last name! (:  
Nor do I own Selphie Tilmitt. She also belongs to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts .. But originally from Final Fantasy VIII.  
I also do not own Tidus. He belongs to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts, as well as Final Fantasy X and X-2.  
I do not own Riku or Sora. They belong to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts I and II.  
And I do not own Roxas, who belongs to Kingdom Hearts II.  
Man, that's depressing.

**Summary  
**Kairi Manami is a highschool girl dealing with her parents' divorce. Living with her dad is awesome, but things start to get a little hectic when her dad meets a new woman who has a son that is the king of cool with a best friend that starts a band ..

**Author's Note  
**Mm .. I left you guys on an interesting note, didn't I?  
**There is a very, very, very important author's note at the end of this .. PLEASE, PLEASE READ IT AFTER THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS! Thanks!  
**Mucho loves to y'all who enjoy this!  
I would like to thank **kingdomfantasyanime453** and **Miss Pirate of the Caribbean **for putting this story under their story alerts!  
I would like to thank **acquired.minds**, **IcyPirateChic**, **xMyxChemicalxRomancex**, **Shana.95**, **mOOnlite-dUSk**, **KHKairiNamineFanatic**, **angelofsweetness**, **rippling0water0eyes**, **Razz of the Spazzies**, **Sorafanluver**, **Chibi Neko-Chan2**, **tadako.kazahaya**, and **Miss Pirate of the Caribbean** for reviewing last chapter!  
I would also like to thank **xMyxChemicalxRomancex**, **acquired.minds**, and **Razz of the Spazzies **for putting me down as a favourite author!  
Also, thanks to **Miss Pirate of the Caribbean **for putting me on author alert!  
And thanks to **chainxofxmemories**, **Aryll Higushi**, and **tadako.kazahaya **for putting this story down as a favourite!  
But, **xMyxChemicalxRomancex**, **Razz of the Spazzies**, and **Miss Pirate of the Caribbean **get invites to the Manami wedding for also putting this story down as a favourite! (:  
.xoxo.

--+-+--

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place.  
__If only we had a way to make it all fall faster everyday.  
__If only time flew like a dove ..  
__We gotta make it fly faster than I'm falling in love.  
__This time we're not giving up.  
__Let's make it last forever.  
__Screamin' hallelujah,  
__We'll make it last forever.  
_.:Hallelujah:.  
.:Paramore:.

--+-+--

ChapterSEVEN:

I'm Lovin' It

--+-+--

**H**_a_v**i**_n_g ignored the small crowd that gathered after the owner of _Nagareboshi_ ever so loudly announced their engagement, Isamu and Takara finally broke from their loving kiss, surprised to see people watching them. Many of them held smiles, calling out things like "_Congratulations!_" or "_Aww .. That is so adorable!_". However, out of the crowd, two young girls stood out. Isamu glanced at them quite amused by their behaviour. They were both jumping up and down like kangaroos and clapping their hands so wildly with excitement that they looked like blurs of hyperactive energy. There was a dark haired girl beside them, slowly sliding away, most likely trying to pass it off as if in no way were they ever associated. Isamu thought the young girl looked familiar. As she succeeded in moving a safe distance away from the other two girls, Isamu noticed a certain red head that was also standing with them. Something was wrong with her ..

"Kairi!"

Kairi still had her fries lodged in her throat. She had already tried swallowing, but they just refused to go down. She saw her father run up to her and began thumping her on the back. Yeah, it definitely hurt more than it helped .. And it was really embarrassing.

"D-Dad! Sto-op!"

But as Kairi screamed this out, the fries came out with it. Disgusted, Kairi gratefully took the napkin that Takara had offered and spit out her fries. _Ew._

"Honey, are you okay?" Isamu asked as his concerned face looked down at her.

"I-I'm fine Dad," Kairi replied and took a sip of water from a glass Takara also supplied. _Good to know she's helpful in this kind of situation .._

The crowd had now dispersed quite a bit except for Selphie, Izumi and Ayame.

"Gosh, I didn't even realize it was you Mr. Manami!" Izumi said. Her and Selphie had calmed down when they noticed their friend had been choking.

"Oh hello Izumi!" Isamu greeted. He had finally recognized the girls when he saw them closer up.

"Ayame! Good to see you again. Ahh .. and you must be Selphie! Kairi's spoken about you," Isamu smiled, noting Selphie's waitress outfit and name tag.

Selphie giggled, "Hello Mr. .. Manami, is it?"

"Sure is .. and this is the soon to be Mrs. Manami!" he pulled Takara over and placed an arm around her waist.

"Aww!" Selphie and Izumi cried in unison.

Ayame rolled her eyes at them, but turned to Isamu and also said, "Congrats Mr. M and .. umm .."

"Takara, dear."

Ayame nodded and opened her mouth to speak again, but another voice, one that belonged to a well matured male, beat her to it.

"_Mom_?"

Both Takara and Isamu spun around. Ayame curiously peered from behind them.

Izumi and Selphie were now too busy pestering Kairi with questions such as, "_Why didn't you tell us your dad had a girlfriend?_" and whispers of "_Do you think we'd be allowed at the wedding?_" which lead to "_But what are we gonna wear?!_" to notice the tall, silver-haired hunk that had just spoken.

"Riku! What a great surprise!" Takara said and went over to hug him. She would have kissed him on the cheek too if he hadn't stopped her.

"_Mom .. Sora and Roxas are here too!_" Riku hissed into her ear. However, Isamu heard what Riku had said and his ears pricked up at the names mentioned. He looked over Riku's shoulder and sure enough, he saw two handsome boys both a tad shorter than Riku. They were roughly the same height and Isamu swore they looked exactly alike .. minus their hair, of course. One of the two boys had golden blond hair that seemed to permanently swish to the right, long enough to continue in an upwards motion, but short enough that it didn't cover his cerulean eyes completely. His face remained impassive and serious, but Isamu could tell he was still a kind, innocent young man. The second boy had chocolate brown hair that spiked up in several directions - they were definitely defying gravity. He too had bangs that did not cover his eyes, which were the identical cerulean colour of the other boy. However, he wore a more playful expression with eyes that seemed to always smile. His lips were also tugged into a slight grin as he watched Riku interact with his mother. This brown haired boy looked particularly familiar to Isamu .. And the name .. But it couldn't be ..

"Oh alright dear," Takara said, defeated. But then her face lit up once more, "Guess what honey?"

"What mom?" Riku asked, his tone of voice bordering boredom.

"We're getting married!" Takara exclaimed and flashed her new silver ring in Riku's face.

Riku's gaze hardened slightly as he took notice of the silver ring. _Were they serious?_ He tore his gaze away from his mother and glanced at Isamu, who gave him a small smile. He was about to laugh, thinking this was all a joke, when he remembered the commotion earlier and the annoying large man that disturbed their lunch with his yelling.

"WHAT?!"

Ayame giggled.

Izumi had faltered with her sentence when she heard someone yell. But what she heard come out of Ayame's mouth really got her attention. _Ayame giggled? Since when did Ayame giggle?_ She narrowed her eyes and followed Ayame's gaze to find out what she was looking at. Selphie nearly cried out a greeting as she saw her three friends, but was hushed quickly by Izumi who was determined to find out what Ayame found so interesting to be _giggling_. Kairi turned around seeing as her friends were no longer paying attention to their conversation and found a silver haired boy staring at Takara and Isamu with disbelief etched all over his face.

Through the shocking silence, Kairi snorted. _So this is Riku._ Kairi wasn't sure which reaction was better: _Almost choking to death .. Or an unexpected and seemingly angry outburst?_

Everyone ignored Kairi's loud snort except for Isamu, who glanced behind him to find it was his own daughter that made the unfeminine noise. He looked back at Riku who was still staring at his mother. He noticed the two boys behind him walk up closer to help calm Riku.

"Riku, are you okay? I mean, it's just Isamu you know .. You've met him already and -" Takara stopped her worried pleas to glance curiously at Isamu who had suddenly let go of her waist and slide quickly in front of Kairi, covering her from sight.

"- umm .. Isamu?"

"Yes, Takara?" Isamu tried his best to put on an innocent look.

"Uhh .. Nevermind .. Anyways, Riku -"

"Congratulations." Riku had appeared to be back to his laid-back state.

"What?" Takara asked confused by Riku's sudden change in mood.

Riku ignored his mother, nodded approvingly at Isamu and turned his back to the both of them to face his friends. "Hey guys, my mom's getting married -" and then dropped his voice to a stage whisper, "- and thankfully .. it's a good guy."

"Oh, thank you Riku!" Takara cried and hugged her son from behind. She didn't see it, but Riku smiled.

The blond haired boy called out, "Congratulations!" to Takara and Isamu and retreated back a bit. He was probably shy.

"Congrats Miss Takara!" the brown haired boy said and patted her on the back. He walked up to Isamu and held out his hand.

"Hey, congrats sir! Her cooking's amazing, I'm jealous now that she'll be cooking for you instead of me," the boy joked.

Isamu laughed and shook the boy's hand, but stayed rooted to his spot.

"I'm Sora by the way, sir."

Kairi attempted to look over her father's towering figure. _Did someone say their name was _-

"Please, call me Isamu."

Seeing something red flash in and then out of view, Sora too, tried to look around Isamu. He sidestepped him and found a bright little red head. Once Kairi had also sidestepped her father, her eyes met the eyes of a boy. _A cute boy._

Isamu quickly turned around and gripped Kairi's petite shoulders, ushering her further away. Without letting go, he turned his head and was about to call Takara to leave _Nagareboshi _when Sora saved him the effort and suddenly yelped as he checked his watch.

"Yo, Roxas! We gotta split! Mom's gonna go crazy, we had to meet her fifteen minutes ago!"

Sora rushed past Riku and Takara yelling his goodbyes as Roxas nodded to the both of them and ran after him.

--------------------

"I can't believe you," Kairi said to her father, shaking her head for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

"What did I do _now_?" Isamu asked impatiently as he turned a sharp corner. They were headed to Kairi's acoustic guitar lesson. He was hoping she wasn't talking about his behavior at _Nagareboshi_.

"You're going to get married!"

Isamu relaxed, but still retorted, "Well, you were practically _forcing_ me Kai!"

"First of all, I didn't force you. Second of all, I wasn't saying it as if it were bad .. I just can't believe it. It's all happening so quickly. I didn't expect you to propose on the _same day_! And you're getting married this summer!"

Isamu glanced at Kairi worriedly, "Honey, we can postpone the wedding if you li-"

"No."

"Then wha-"

"This is a good fast Dad. I'm happy for you!"

Isamu looked at Kairi, his face filled with uncertainty.

"Really. This is making _me_ happy too Dad. Don't worry about it," Kairi reassured and smiled. She wasn't lying either.

"If you say so," Isamu said, looking relieved. He took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Kairi's hand, "Thank you for the sign, Kai."

"You know you loved it," Kairi giggled and resumed her activity of observing the scenery flying past her.

Shop by shop, tree by tree, it all disappeared as fast as it had come. All Kairi saw was a blur of bright colours. Getting slightly dizzy, she closed her eyes and laid her head against the leather head rest. Her shining red hair whipped around her, the wind taking total control. It felt great to have the sun beat down on her cream coloured face while the moving car brought cool air against her skin. Kairi had noticed before that the sky was the same old blue as it always was, not that she was complaining. It was a pretty blue and it was amazing to gaze at. It reminded her vividly of the boy's eyes from yesterday, and for some reason, she couldn't get her mind of off them. She had already silently forgiven her father for his weird behavior. Maybe he just really wanted to get out of there to start celebrating early, which they ended up doing anyways. Besides, she could always ask Selphie to introduce them .. Or perhaps Tidus .. Maybe _both_ of them .. Kairi grinned at the thought.

Then suddenly, she felt the car turn and stop. They had reached a vacant parking spot. She opened her eyes and waited a few seconds to let them adjust to the bright sun. She got out of the red convertible and reached into the back seat to pull out her guitar. Isamu led the way into the short, peach coloured building and walked over to the receptionist desk.

--------------------

"Hello! Welcome to your first lesson on how to play the acoustic guitar."

Kairi smiled slightly at her teacher. She could tell was probably somewhere around her late thirties, early forties. Her skin was a nice, tan brown from the summer sun and her warm, brown eyes shone with excitement. Her grin stretched from ear to ear as she pulled up her light brown hair into a high ponytail.

"My name is Ms. Howaido, but call me Kimiko. Or Kimi for short. Whatever floats your boat." Kimiko paused as she wrote her full name on the black board behind her. Kairi took the opportunity to observe the classroom. Other than the blackboard, there was also a small, wooden desk at the front covered with piles of paper. Clumped into a corner at the back of the class were black, metal music stands. The other corner was taken up by a wooden shelf that held many acoustic CD's and books with guitar tabs. She glanced at everyone situated on stools around her. So far, no one had bothered to have a friendly chat with Kairi. So far, no one even _looked_ at Kairi. She began to wonder if any of them were the least bit friendly.

"Let's start with introducing ourselves, shall we?" Kairi snapped out of her thoughts as Kimiko began talking again. "So once I point to you, state your name, and how you came to be here in this very classroom. Although, please .. As much as I would like to stay and chat, we don't have time for life stories." Kimiko laughed lightly and glanced around the room. Her eyes seemed to linger on Kairi a bit longer than any other student in the class.

"How about you, dear? With the lovely red hair."

Kairi quickly looked around the class. Nope, no one else here was a redhead ..

"Uhh .. Sure. My name is Kairi Manami and I -"

"My mother's a fan of some writer named Isaiah Manami or something. Are you, like, his daughter?" a blonde girl asked, sounding very snobby. She was dressed in a bright and very girly pink tank top with an - which Kairi didn't think was possible - even brighter pink skirt. She didn't look as if she even _belonged_ in a class like this, but Kairi wasn't the type to judge right away. _Everyone should have a chance to prove themselves .. right?_

"Umm .. Yeah .. but his name is _Isamu_ Manami."

"Whatever."

_Well that was nice of her. _Kairi cleared her throat.

"So .. umm .. yeah .. I just moved here after my parents' divorce. I needed something to do for the summer and I've always wanted to play the guitar .. So here I am." It felt weird telling a room full of strangers that her parents just divorced, but what else was she supposed to say? That _was_ how she ended up here after all.

"Have we met before?"

Kairi looked up from her lap and found Kimiko's face directed towards her. Her eyes were squinted as if she were trying to remember something.

"I'm sorry .. I don't think so .." Kairi looked at Kimiko confused.

"The name Manami sounds so familiar .. Isamu .."

"Well, my father is an -"

"Oh, I know that. But .." Kimiko trailed off. She was still staring at Kairi. Then suddenly, her eyes widened.

"You're quite sure you don't remember _ever_ meeting me?"

Kairi thought this as a weird way to pose the question, but she answered anyways. "I'm quite sure."

"That's what I thought .." Kimiko said softly. She seemed to be staring off into space now.

"Wha - what .. ?" Kairi was even more confused. _If she thought we hadn't met before .. Why ask .. ?_

But Kimiko ignored her question and quickly pointed at a new unsuspecting victim to be put under the spotlight. Kairi was utterly bewildered by Kimiko's behavior. But as she listened to everyone else speak, she decided that Kimiko was the nicest person in the room. The only reasons why she would ever like coming back to these guitar lessons were to learn how to play the acoustic guitar .. and learn more about Kimiko. Sure, the woman was acting strange, but Kairi liked diversity with the people she knew. There was also something about her that she found comforting .. Almost familiar.

"Well then class, now that we are all acquainted .. Please open your guitar cases - that's right - and pull out your guitars so I can tune them. I'll need quiet for this please." Kimiko went around the class, tuning every student's guitar.

"Thank you," Kairi said quietly as Kimiko handed her guitar back.

"You very welcome Kairi."

Kimiko turned back to the class, "Now that my guitar is tuned as well, let's start! Please pay attention as I explain the parts of your guitar. If you already know all this, please just bear with me and those who are more new to this." Kimiko managed to explain the headstock, tuners, the nut, neck, sound hole, body, and the bridge in less than ten minutes.

"Okay, everyone got that?"

"Yes," Kairi said quietly and nodded. She seemed to be the only one that cared. Kimiko gave her a smile.

"Alright, let me explain frets then. If you take a look at the neck of the guitar, you'll notice the thin pieces of metal than run across it. The term "fret" could refer to two things. It's the metal pieces running across the neck, _and_ the space between one metal piece and the next. Understand?"

Again, it was only Kairi that made any acknowledgement of having been asked a question.

"The space between the nut and the first piece of metal is referred to as the first fret. The space between the first piece of metal and the second is referred to as the second fret, and so on. It may be hard to remember at first, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask anytime. But now that we know the hard parts, let's learn how to hold these babies properly!" Kimiko exclaimed. "Anyone left-handed?"

No one made a move. Kimiko demonstrated how to hold their guitars properly, as well as their picks. She then walked around the classroom to make sure everyone was doing it right. Kairi was the only person who didn't need to be corrected.

"Good! Now gently strike your thickest string in a downwards motion once and then an upwards motion once. Practice with the other strings as well and take your time."

Kairi relished the feeling of strumming the acoustic guitar. She was in her own world, and the sounds of _La Curva_ were beautiful and mesmerizing.

After a few minutes of getting the feel of holding their guitars, Kimiko clapped for their attention. She had drawn a diagram on the board. It looked like a grid with twenty-three dots plotted on it. There were small o's, or perhaps 0's over the vertical lines.

Kairi raised her hand and asked, "Are the lines supposed to represent frets?"

"Precisely! You've caught on quick, Kairi." Kimiko smiled proudly.

"So does that mean each dot is where we place our fingers? Because a scale is made of notes, right? And .. it's an open note starting at the top .. and the first dot is our index finger and so on .. ?"

Kimiko nodded her approval.

Kairi hesitated, but then said, "Well, I don't understand one thing .."

"Yes .. ?"

"Which string is which?"

So Kimiko started her lesson on scales, content with explaining ever minor detail for about ten minutes. She gave them the remaining class time to try playing the scale. By the end, Kairi was a fair player, but she still needed a bit of improvement. As a result, Kimiko assigned them to practice at home, claiming she was going to test them on it the following week.

--------------------

It was dinner time at the Kokoro residence and unnaturally quiet at the table. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Sora was the first to notice this, so he decided to break the ice .. With thoughts of his own.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yes Sora?" they both asked.

"Did I - well, maybe Roxas too - did we ever know a .. a Kairi?"

Again, there was silence.

"What did you say Sora?" Mrs. Kokoro asked, her voice tense.

"I was asking if we ever knew a Kairi."

" .. What makes you think that?"

"Well, I saw this girl earlier .. she looked really familiar .. like _really_ familiar. And .. the name Kairi sounds so -"

"The name Kairi does sound familiar .." Roxas murmured.

"So we must have known her .. right?" Sora asked his mother and father eagerly. They seemed to glance at each other, a knowing, but nervous look in their eyes.

"Kimiko, maybe we should -"

"No. We cannot." Mrs. Kokoro said firmly.

"But honey -"

"What's going on Dad?" Sora asked, curious to their behavior.

"It's nothing Sora." Mrs. Kokoro sounded almost .. sad.

Sora didn't press any further. He could tell that the topic was upsetting his parents. _But why?_ Sora looked up from his food and met a pair of eyes identical to his. His twin brother, Roxas, was giving him a look that said ' _we'll investigate later_ '.

--------------------

"So which dress looks best, Takara?"

It was two weeks until the wedding and Kairi and Takara were at a prestigious clothing store that sold nothing but outfits for fancy events. Kairi was holding up the two dresses she liked the best after searching for two and a half painstaking hours at several different stores for the perfect bridesmaid dress.

Takara seemed to think hard before she answered. "You'll have to try them on."

"Seriously? I've tried on like fifty dresses today!"

"I'm sorry Kairi, but it's the only way .."

"Oh fine," Kairi muttered as she stalked off into one of the cubicles. The cubicles bordered majority of the circular fitting area. Takara was sitting on a red, plush couch in the centre of the room. The door that led to the rest of the store was closed, giving them some privacy and quiet.

"So where's Riku at? Shouldn't he be here with us looking for a tuxedo?" Kairi asked from inside the cubicle.

"Oh, he's already bought his. Went yesterday while you were at your guitar lesson. How's _La Curva_?"

"Exactly how Tidus described it," Kairi replied as she stepped out of the cubicle. The dress was creme coloured with thin straps. The front of the dress cut down a bit and was tight just below the chest. It was a nice, silky material that felt nice on the skin. It hugged Kairi's hips, but continued down and touched the floor. It had a rippled effect to it at the bottom, like a calm river that was disturbed by a slight wind. It was very elegant.

"Ooh, it's beautiful Kairi! Turn around."

Kairi did as she was told. The back of her dress cut rather low leaving her bare skin completely exposed.

"On second thought .. That may not be appropriate at the wedding. I like it, but it cuts a bit _too_ low at the back," Takara grimaced.

"I was thinking that too. On to the next dress then," Kairi sighed.

A few moments later, Kairi emerged once again, but with a totally different dress on. It was a light pink and had no straps. There was a white ribbon that tightened the area around her chest, tying off at the side, the ends dangling delicately. The dress ended just below her knees, poofing out slightly. The material was also silky. _All you need are wings and a wand .. then _poof! _you're a fairy._ Kairi giggled softly.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," breathed Takara. "It's perfect! Simple, yet classy .. It isn't revealing and it fits your body just right! Of course, you'll probably need a shawl to cover your shoulders, but we could easily get a nice white one. Do you agree?" Takara asked, grinning and eagerly looking up at Kairi.

"I love it!" Kairi grinned back.

--------------------

"Dude, I love it!" Sora grinned at Riku.

The two young men were at Riku's place, admiring Riku's new tuxedo for the wedding. Today was one of the very few days Riku managed to relax at home without any commitments. It was crazy here, with all the planning that needed to be done. Riku was needed to run any errands his mother couldn't .. including checking up on her store, which wasn't exactly his area of expertise.

"Who wouldn't? So what are you gonna wear, dude?" Riku smirked at Sora.

"Probably something I already have." Sora shrugged.

"Aren't you stoked for a reason to get dressed for the ladies? C'mon Sora .."

"No," Sora snorted and remained sprawled on a beanbag chair. _Get dressed for the ladies? Riku's gonna be married into this family .. Not such a good idea for him to flirt with them._ Sora almost chuckled out loud at the thought.

"Aha! That'll be perfect!" Riku suddenly exclaimed.

"What's perfect?"

"You. Black tuxedo. Pink dress shirt. Black .. or maybe white .. tie."

"What the hell?" Sora asked cocking an eyebrow at Riku.

Riku chuckled. "Pink dress shirts are in style, man! And I want you to look _good_. Especially since you're gonna be my best man."

"Earth to Riku! .. This ain't your wedding!"

"So?"

"Nevermind .." Sora sighed.

"Okay, pink dress shirt it is."

"What? Riku, I never said yes to that!"

"Just trust me! It'll look good. Now go run to mommy and tell her you want a pink dress shirt and whatever else I said."

"No. I want to pick my own colour."

"Go tell her or I will."

"Jeez Riku .. You're so demanding sometimes, ya know that?"

--------------------

Kairi was currently sitting in her room with her acoustic guitar set up on her lap. She was practising the songs assigned by Kimiko the previous week. She had easily passed her scale test long ago and also successfully played all the chords thrown at them. She was loving her lessons, mostly because she was having fun playing and it wasn't at all that difficult for her. Kairi didn't really like the songs they had to practice though. They were old classics that weren't really her style. However, she practised them all the same, happy with the fact she had a reason to spend more time with _La Curva_. Helping Takara with all the wedding plans - mostly because her father was completely clueless - took up most of her second half of the summer. She needed some time alone.

Ayame and Izumi volunteered to walk Sora the days Kairi was too busy. The puppy had grown quite a bit and took a great liking to them. His black and brown fur was finally growing long and his brown eyes had turned an even lighter brown over the weeks.

As Kairi had officially memorized two of the three songs they were given, she remembered that she hadn't gotten out and spoken to Selphie. She needed to ask her about her friends and asking Riku definitely wasn't an option. Plus, she still hadn't forgotten her promise to Tidus that she would find out if Selphie liked him ..

--------------------

"Finally, we can relax!" Takara sighed as she plopped herself into the passenger seat of their red convertible. The wedding rehearsal had just ended and everything was going according to plan. A week before the wedding and now all they needed to focus on were things needed to be done before Isamu and Takara tied the knot. Meaning -

"Kairi, have you started packing your stuff yet?" Isamu asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, just left out most of my clothes."

"We'll be moving in our stuff later this week. Guess we decorated your room at the apartment for nothing, huh?"

"Doesn't matter. Do you think I could paint my room at your place, Takara?"

"Do whatever you like to it, Kairi."

"So how come she gets to do whatever she likes to her room, but I have to ask first .. and usually get denied?"

Kairi grimaced. She had almost - _almost_ - forgotten that Riku was in the car with them. They had just met today and already Kairi didn't like him. _He's just so .. so .. ugh!_ _Why? Why must Riku be Takara's son?!_

"Riku .. You want to do something new to your room almost every week. That's not gonna happen." Takara sighed.

"Dibs on the TV, food and game consoles the minute Kairi moves in."

"What the hell?" Kairi asked, turning to Riku. "That is so uncalled for! - And unfair - my shows are all on later this week! And I have a game to finish before school! _And_ I don't want to starve to death!"

"Well too bad." Riku grinned. "I've got plans."

"Thanks for the lovely welcome into _our_ home," Kairi said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. _But .. What are these plans?_

--+-+--

**Another Author's Note  
**Heh .. I don't know what to think about this chapter .. I think I kinda rushed it. Sorry guys .. I just wanted to get to the good part .. Next chapter will be the wedding and Kairi moving in. So yeaah .. And more of this suspicious Sora and Kairi business. Hahaa.  
Oh, by the way .. My next update may not come until a week from now, depending on how long it takes me to write this. I'm going away tomorrow and coming back Friday .. Sorry guys!  
Hope you understand and stay tuned!  
.xoxo.

**P.S. **_This is very, very important! _Please _answer this with your reviews! _**I was thinking of starting another fanfic. It will be called " The D.I. ". I want it to be like " The O.C. " but with Kingdom Hearts characters. What do you guys think? Has this ever been done before? Because I'm really thinking of doing this. Just to let you know .. " O.C. " stands for " Orange County ", where the characters on the show live. But in the case of " The D.I. ", " D.I. " means " Destiny Islands ". Get it? If any of you know the show .. I was thinking Ryan and Marissa should be Sora and Kairi. So that leaves Seth and Summer as Roxas and Namine. If you think it should be the other way around .. tell me please!! I'll be expecting extra long reviews! ;)**

--+-+--


	8. Kokoro

--+-+--

**Manami  
**_-x-StaarGiirl-o-_

--+-+--

**Disclaimer  
**It is rather unfortunate, but I do not own Kairi. She belongs to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts. However, I do own her last name! (:  
Nor do I own Selphie Tilmitt. She also belongs to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts .. But originally from Final Fantasy VIII.  
I also do not own Tidus. He belongs to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts, as well as Final Fantasy X and X-2.  
I do not own Riku or Sora. They belong to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts I and II.  
And I do not own Roxas and Namine, who belong to Kingdom Hearts II.  
Man, that's depressing.  
The song Kairi sings is "Misery Business" which was created by the band Paramore. _They are totally my idols.  
_And the song Sora sings is "My Paper Heart" by The All-American Rejects. They are also totally awesome.  
Also, the song Sora and Roxas sing at the wedding with their band is "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Holy, they are totally totally awesome. Hah. **You guys should totally, totally listen to these three songs!!**

**Summary  
**Kairi Manami is a highschool girl dealing with her parents' divorce. Living with her dad is awesome, but things start to get a little hectic when her dad meets a new woman who has a son that is the king of cool with a best friend that starts a band ..

**Author's Note  
**Well this chapter is going to be really long as well .. 'Cause I love you guys that much. Hahaa. So this will include some Sora and Kairi, Tidus and Selphie, and Roxas and Namine. Not to mention the totally awesome Manami wedding! **Oh and .. When I italicized the words .. They could either be flashbacks, thoughts, singing .. or a time where a hidden memory kind of .. pops up in Sora's mind.** I hope you guys understand which is which .. heh .. and certain things will be solved soon, I promise.  
**For ' Your Guardian Angel ', when Sora sings, it will not be in italics. There will also be a background vocalist, which will be in italics and sung by Roxas. And when it's in bold, they're both singing.  
**Mucho loves to y'all who enjoy this!  
I would like to thank **chainxofxmemories**, **Dark JaylenX**, **thesoral**, **DarknessDuskAngel**, and **Oathkeepera **for putting this story under their story alerts!  
I would like to thank **Doctor Kiba**, **SimpleNClean92**, **Isler**, **angelofsweetness**, **IcyPirateChic**, **chainxofxmemories**, **acquired.minds**, **Sorafanluver**, **rippling0water0eyes**, **Shana.95**, **mOOnlite-dUSk**, **Dark JaylenX**, **tadako.kazahaya**, **KHKairiNamineFanatic**, **DarknessDuskAngel**, and **Nexlei **for reviewing last chapter!  
Thanks to **mOOnlite-dUSk**, **Dark JaylenX**, **DarknessDuskAngel**, and **Oathkeepera **for putting this story down as a favourite!  
Also, thanks to **Doctor Kiba**, **SimpleNClean92**, **rippling0water0eyes**, **mOOnlite-dUSk**, **Dark JaylenX**, for putting me on author alert!  
And **rippling0water0eyes**, **mOOnlite-dUSk**, **Dark JaylenX**,and **DarknessDuskAngel **get to share the last large slice of cheesecake [ Sora , Roxas , Tidus and Riku have breathed the air around this cheesecake too! for also putting me down as a favourite author! (:  
.xoxo.

--+-+--

_Holding on to patience, wearing thin.  
__I can't force these eyes to see the end.  
__If only time flew like a dove ..  
__We could watch it fly and just keep looking on.  
__This time we're not giving up.  
__Let's make this last forever.  
__Screamin' hallelujah,  
__We'll make it last forever.  
__We've got nothing but time on our hands.  
_.:Hallelujah:.  
.:Paramore:.

--+-+--

ChapterEIGHT:

Kokoro

--+-+--

**T**_i_d**u**_s and Riku were over at the Kokoro residence. The four young men were hanging out in Sora's room since Roxas' was receiving a makeover. They were currently bored out of their minds._

_"Sora man .. What is all this junk?" Riku asked as he sifted through the many sheets on paper scattered all over the computer desk. They all appeared to have been scribbled on. Tidus poked at the crumpled up pieces of paper in the trash can._

_Roxas glanced around the room as well. "Is this what you've been doing whenever you cooped yourself up in your room?"_

_"Yeah, I guess," Sora replied, shrugging._

_"But what is all this?" Riku repeated._

_Tidus picked up a random sheet of paper. He scanned the page, mumbling incoherent words to himself._

_"Dude .. This is pretty sick stuff!" He passed the sheet of paper to Riku._

_".. So when exactly were you gonna tell us you turned emo?"_

_"Shut up Riku." Sora sighed. "It's called lyrical poetry."_

_"Okay, so let me rephrase my question. So when exactly were you gonna tell us you could rhyme?"_

_Sora glared playfully at Riku. "Eh," was all he replied._

_"So why have you been writing so much Sora?" Roxas asked after he too finished reading the sheet of paper._

_"I don't know. It just .. happened? I was bored .."_

_"Well, I say this is your hidden talent!" Tidus exclaimed. "So how are you gonna use this?"_

_"Use it? .. Well .. I _was _kinda thinking to put these words into good use. I've always wanted to - I mean, if you guys are up to this .."_

_"Spit it out Sora .." Roxas sighed._

_".. What do you guys think about starting a band?"_

_There was a moment's silence._

_"Sora .. You're smarter than you look."_

_Sora threw a pillow at Riku's face._

--------------------

Kairi sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. She had spent the entire morning moving into the house. Of course, they had finished a while ago, but she had spent the next hour organizing all her personal belongings. She was tired, but she didn't want to sit still. No one was home either .. Takara had already left for work and she would be out for the remainder of the day. Isamu had just left a few minutes ago, for reasons unknown, and he never mentioned to Kairi when he would be back. As for Riku .. she didn't know .. and didn't care. So Kairi decided to take a refreshing shower. Then after, maybe she would give Selphie a call ..

--------------------

When Riku opened his front door, he was greeted by silence, other than the distant sound of the shower coming from upstairs. _At least she isn't watching TV._ In followed Roxas, Tidus, and Sora.

"Thought you said your mom was at work?" Roxas asked.

"She is."

"Then who -?" Sora began.

"Kairi, isn't it?" Tidus asked eagerly.

"Unfortunately," Riku muttered.

"Well, I'm glad she's here," Tidus grinned happily.

Sora glanced at Tidus suspiciously. _Does he .. like her?_

As they made their way into the light blue kitchen to grab some food, they heard the shower turn off upstairs.

"Great." Riku sighed.

"She isn't bad Riku," Tidus said as he stuck his head into the refrigerator.

"Try living with her."

"Didn't she just move in though? Give her a chance," Sora said.

Tidus emerged holding a white box with the picture of strawberry cheesecake printed on it.

"S'alright if we eat this, Riku?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Roxas reached up to the top shelf cupboards and took out four small plates and forks as Tidus set the box on the table. Sora pulled open a drawer and took out a knife, which he handed to Riku, to cut the cheesecake. They all grabbed a stool and sat down before the rectangular counter that was situated in the middle of the kitchen. Riku did the honours of cutting the cheesecake and placing them on their plates. Sora handed them out on by one. In a mere few seconds, only Sora had finished his slice.

"Maybe we should leave that last slice just in case your mom or .. Kairi .. wants it."

"Ah, Sora .." Riku began. "Just take it. You know you want it."

"But I feel kinda bad eating all your -"

Sora had suddenly stopped speaking. In fact, all of then had sort of frozen when they heard a voice drifting down to the kitchen from upstairs.

"_I'm in the business of misery,  
__Let's take it from the top.  
__She's got a body like an hour glass;  
__It's tickin' like a clock.  
__It's a matter of time before we all run out.  
__When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth._"

The voice was sweet, yet .. spunky. It was powerful and perfectly in tune. It was ..

"Kairi?" Sora whispered.

"_I waited eight long months,  
__She finally set him free.  
__I told him I couldn't lie,  
__He was the only one for me.  
__Two weeks and we had caught on fire.  
__She's got it out for me,  
__But I wear the _**biggest smile!**"

Even Riku was surprised at how much attitude was put into the last two words. There was a short silence when they heard an acoustic guitar's strings being tweaked. Then a few notes started up and Kairi began singing again, but in a slightly higher pitch.

"Whoa_, I never meant to brag,  
__But I got him where I want him now.  
_Whoa_, it was never my intention to _brag  
_To steal it all away from you now.  
__But _God_, does it feel so good,  
__'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
__And if you could, then you know you _would  
_'Cause _God_, it just feels so .. It just feels _so good."

The voice and guitar had now stopped. None of the young men in the kitchen dared to move. Even when they heard steps on the stairs, no one said anything. Then suddenly, Kairi started up again, her voice even more clear and louder than before. She was getting closer to the kitchen ..

"_Second chances, they don't ever matter,  
__People never change.  
__Once a who _- oh."

Kairi had stopped mid-dance step into the kitchen to find four pairs of eyes staring at her, with four matching gaping mouths. _Did they just hear - hold on .._ Kairi spotted Tidus who had a fork halfway to his mouth. Attached to the fork was - _No._

"MY CHEESECAKE!"

Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Tidus blinked in unison. Tidus realized that he still had the cheesecake on his fork and stupidly let it continue on in its journey. In other words, he stuffed the remainder of his cheesecake into his mouth. Kairi gasped in horror.

"There better be some cheesecake left .. Or else someone in this room is gonna _die_!" Kairi hissed. _If only looks could kill .._

Tidus gulped nervously and waved weakly. "H-hey Kairi .."

Kairi took in a deep breath and attempted a calm voice. "Tidus will be a good friend and tell me if there's some cheesecake left, won't you Tidus? 'Cause if I make my way over there .. I may have to _strangle someone_!" _So much for calm .._

"N-now Kairi .. It's just cheesecake .. No need to be so harsh .." Riku said.

_Did I detect a hint of fear .. ?_

"_Just_ cheesecake? _Harsh_?! Do you know _how_ much I've been craving strawberry cheesecake _all week_? Did you know I had offered some to Selphie for when she comes over - which should be any minute now? Did you know -"

"Selphie's coming over? Why didn't you tell me? Unless you're gonna ask her today! Wait, have you asked her? What did she sa-"

"If you don't shut up, I won't do it!" Kairi snapped. Tidus looked down at his plate. _Okay .. I'll have to apologize to him._

_.. After I get my cheesecake._

"Did you know," Kairi said again, "that Selphie is also bringing over her good friend Namine for me to meet?"

"Uh oh," Roxas muttered. He slowly got off his stool. "Guess we'll have to practice another time guys! Heh .. I'll see you at home So-"

- ding dong -

Roxas swore and then pleaded, "Riku, please tell me you have a back door!"

"Roxas, she's gonna get even more mad at you if you keep avoiding her," Sora said as he chuckled at his panicking brother.

"Finally someone who talks sense around here!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Hmm .. Sora told Riku to give Kairi a chance .. Sora said that we should save the last piece of cheesecake for someone, meanwhile Kairi wanted some .. Sora told Roxas that Namine would even get more mad if he avoided her longer .. Hey, Sora does talk sense!" Tidus grinned as the thought dawned on him.

"Umm .. Right .. Tidus .." Riku shifted his stool further away from the blond.

Kairi looked at Sora. _Did he really tell Riku to give me a chance .. ? And he wanted to save a piece of cheesecake for me .._

"Thank you Sora," Kairi said quietly, giving him a small smile. _His eyes are the most beautiful blue .._

Sora blushed. "N-no problem .." _She still seems so familiar ..  
_

_Kairi, where are you? Kairi! Kairi?_

_Sora, I'm over here!_

_Kairi! I couldn't find you, I was getting so - Why are you smiling?_

_Well, why are you crying?  
_

Kairi was still staring at Sora curiously. Sora was still staring at Kairi questioningly.

There was an awkward silence between Riku, Roxas and Tidus.

Then Roxas coughed.

"Oh my gosh. I forgot to answer the door!" Kairi yelped and she quickly turned on the pot, tearing her gaze away from Sora. Sora looked down at his lap. _I wonder if she thinks I look familiar as well .._

"No need Kairi!" a voice called from somewhere in the house. Selphie and a pretty girl with long blonde hair suddenly entered the kitchen.

Kairi froze where she was and gave them both a weird look. "Okay .. I don't even think I wanna know how you guys got in .."

"Back door," Selphie stated. Roxas glared at Riku. "I figured it would have been rude to ring the doorbell twice. Plus, I know the back door is always open."

"Okay .. I don't even think I wanna know how you know that Selph." Riku chuckled. "And I think breaking and entering is worse than ringing a doorbell twice."

Selphie sighed. Then in an innocent voice, she said, "Silly Riku .. but I didn't break anything."

Tidus was the one chuckling now. He punched Riku on the shoulder. "You got owned by a girl, old man!"

Riku glared daggers at Tidus. _If only looks could kill .._

"Hi Tidus!" Selphie greeted brightly upon hearing his voice.

Tidus froze, staring at Selphie. Kairi snapped her fingers quickly and Tidus blinked. "H-hey S-selphie .." It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Uhh .. So .." the blonde girl spoke. "I'm Namine." She tentatively held out a hand.

Kairi took the hand and they shook. "Kairi."

"Kairi .. do you mind if I had a .. private word with Roxas?" Namine asked kindly. However, Kairi could see a small fire in her eyes. She also noticed Roxas wince slightly.

"Well .. you're free to ask him yourself."

Namine looked long and hard at Roxas. "Yeah, okay .." Roxas mumbled. He shuffled out of the room after Namine.

"Great. Now the rest of my day - and night - will be spent listening to Roxas ramble on and on about his conversation with Namine - good or bad," Sora muttered.

Kairi laughed. "Well, I take it then that you guys are close brothers?" _Closer than Riku and I would ever be .._

"Closer than we'll ever be, that's for sure," Riku said before Sora could reply. Kairi gave him a weird look. _Did he just read my - ?_

"We're off to my room." Riku got up and put his and Roxas' plates and forks into the dish washer. By the time he got to the doorway, he realized that neither Sora nor Tidus had followed.

"Hello? Didn't you guys hear me?"

"Riku, why don't you go ahead? I wanted to talk to Tidus for a bit," Selphie answered. Kairi smiled as she noticed Tidus' eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah .. I wanna talk to Kairi for a bit too," Sora added. _Wait, what?_ Now it was Kairi's eyes that widened in surprise.

--------------------

_"I think everyone here plays a different instrument," Sora said._

_"Well, you and me both play the guitar," Tidus said._

_"So? A band could have two guitarists," Sora explained. "Roxas plays the drums .. And Riku plays bass guitar, don't you Riku?"_

_"Yeah. But we got a problem."_

_"Which is .. ?"_

_"Lead singer? Even though I have the looks, I highly doubt I have the pipes." Riku smirked._

_"Neither do I," said Tidus. "But Riku and I could probably do a bit of back up vocals if needed."_

_"Well then that leaves me and Sora," said Roxas._

--------------------

"Whatever," Riku sighed and trudged upstairs to his room, leaving Tidus, Sora, Selphie and Kairi in the kitchen.

"Uhh .." Kairi started, glancing at Tidus and Selphie. "Sora, why don't we head up to my room to talk?"

Sora nodded and followed Kairi up the stairs. When she opened her bedroom door, Sora smiled. It was similar to his .. but with a slightly girly twist to it. Band posters covered a part of a wall and pictures of family and friends covered another. The walls were a pastel purple in colour, but the frames of the windows and door remained white. A wooden bed was positioned farthest away from the door. Along the same wall was a white dresser that was already cluttered with personal belongings. To the left was a small walk in closet. Sora was used to this being the guest room, but he liked what Kairi was able to do with it.

"Nice room."

"Thanks," Kairi said, blushing. She made her way over to Sora, who was lying in his small basket, and began scratching him behind the ears. _Hah .. I wonder what he'll think when he finds out about my dog._ "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well .. Something's been bothering me for a couple of weeks now," Sora began as he stared out the window overlooking a few small shops and the beach. Kairi had been lucky to get a closer view of the ocean.

"Go on .." Kairi said, curious to what this was leading to.

"This'll probably appear as something weird to ask someone .. But I assure you this isn't some crazy pick up line." Sora scratched the back of his head. Kairi smiled at him. _Aww .. He's nervous .._

"Have we .. met before?"

Kairi's smiled faltered. Sora seemed to notice this.

"I-I'm sorry. Did I offend you? You don't have to answer if -"

"No, no .." Kairi felt bad now. "It's just that .."

"Don't worry, you can trust me." _He looks so concerned .._

"I've been asked that question once before since I've moved here."

"Oh, who asked you?" Sora asked, curious to know.

"My acoustic guitar teacher."

Sora narrowed his eyes. "Sorry .. Could you repeat that please?"

"My acoustic guitar teacher asked me the same question. Why, what's wrong?" Kairi asked. Sora looked even more troubled.

".. What's the teacher's name?"

"Ms. Kimiko Howaido."

"'Ms. Howaido', eh?" Sora repeated, mostly to himself. He paused momentarily and then continued, "Anyways, never mind about that .. Umm .. You have a good looking dog there."

As if on cue, Sora barked and jumped out of Kairi's arms. He ran over to Sora who brought down a hand to be sniffed and then licked.

"Aww, he likes you!" _And hates Riku. Hahaa .. What are the odds of that?_

"What's his name?"

Kairi laughed. "I was just waiting for you to ask me that. His name is .. Sora."

Sora laughed as well. "I knew everyone loved me and all, but I didn't expect to be named after a dog!"

"Hey!" Kairi pouted. "I named him before I even met you!"

Sora averted his gaze. _As far as we know._

--------------------

"I'm really, really sorry Namine."

" .. "

Roxas and Namine were in the backyard, talking their current situation out. The green grass, colourful flowers, and bright blue sky were not making the atmosphere any more peaceful.

"How about we hang today then? The boys and I were supposed to practice, but I'll blow it off just for you if -"

"No Roxas. Don't you get it? I don't care so much that you're always with the band. I _like_ listening to you guys play. I told you already, it's about Olette!"

"But nothing happened!"

".. But still .. The fact that you guys were so close before when she lived here .. I don't like it."

"Nam, we just hung out .." Roxas noticed Namine's jaws clench, "I mean .. Well, we didn't really even _hang out_. She was just with Hayner and Pence when I spotted them .. So we all decided just to .. go around town."

"You loved her Roxas," Namine whispered, looking down at her feet.

"But I don't anymore." Roxas placed his hand gently on Namine's cheek and tilted her chin up. She struggled against him and turned her face away. Roxas pulled her face towards his again. "Namine, look at me. Please."

Namine reluctantly met his cerulean eyes. Her own blue eyes were brimming with tears.

"I promise you nothing was meant by it." Namine merely blinked, causing a tear to fall slowly down one cheek.

"Oh, Nam .." Roxas grabbed her hand with his other hand and continued. "Olette .. That was all a year ago. I love _you_, Namine. You, and _only_ you. Well, I love my drums too .. but they don't count."

Namine's mouth twitched and Roxas grinned, knowing that he was getting to her.

"You're all I need, Namine. I won't settle for less and I don't need anything more." His thumb gently stroked the side of her cheek.

And Namine kissed him.

--------------------

Selphie giggled. "Jeez Tidus, who knew you could be so funny."

"Selphie, I wasn't even trying to be funny!"

"That's what makes you _funny_."

"Right .." Tidus cocked an eyebrow, earning a slap on the shoulder from Selphie.

"Anyways, once you guys get on the road, you totally have to get me a permanent V.I.P. pass .. So I can be special for every concert!" Selphie exclaimed, grinning ear to ear.

"But you're already special .."

"Sorry, what?"

_Oh no. That wasn't meant to be said aloud!_

"Uhh .. Nothing! Umm .. Yeah .. Anyways, _if_ we get on the road Selphie .." Tidus grimaced. "We've only got a few songs down .. And we haven't decided on names for them yet, let alone a band name .."

Dismissing what had been said before, Selphie replied, "So? You guys will make it big, I just know it! You sound great .. and look great!"

"We sound great and _what_ great?"

"Look great."

"I do? I - I mean, we do?"

"Sure. Let's see .. Silver haired hunk - well, totally not my type, but still - crazy haired brunette with blue eyes - you know how many girls have liked Sora - and two blond cuties? Yeah, you guys look great."

It seemed to take a few moments for Selphie's words to process in Tidus' mind.

"Uhh .. Y-yeah .. Thanks Selphie."

"Mhmm. Anyways, what are you doing today?" Selphie asked brightly.

"The band was gonna practice .. But everyone seems .. preoccupied at the moment." Tidus sighed.

"Hmm," Selphie thought for a moment then said. "Well no matter what, I'm spending the day with you." She grinned happily.

--------------------

"I can't believe Riku never bothered to tell me you guys had a band."

"Well, it's Riku .."

"But I thought he would of least wanted to rub it in my face or something though!"

Sora laughed. "I can't believe you guys are already bickering and it's your first day together."

"Yeah, imagine at the wedding." Kairi rolled her eyes. "You're coming, right?"

"Yeah, of course. We might even perform for Isamu and Takara."

"What do you mean ' might '?"

"Well .. we have this one song down .. but I'm not completely satisfied with the lyrics. They just don't sound right."

"You write music as well?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I've been writing for our band. But I need some .. inspiration .. or something to make this song complete. I want it more of a love song for the occasion."

"I could help you write it," Kairi offered.

"Oh no, that's okay .. I'm sure something will come up."

"Ah, you want to take credit for all of it."

"No, that's not .. that's not what I meant .." Sora scratched the back of his head and winced.

Kairi laughed. "No, I understand. I'm like that with my music sometimes too. So give me another song you've been writing then."

"Uhh .."

"Aww, c'mon!" Kairi pleaded. "Here, use my guitar. Please? For me?" She pouted.

_Ugh, how could I say no to that?_ "Fine .." Sora sighed. "But only because it's you."

Kairi blushed, but tried to hide it. "What's that supposed to mean?" She cocked her head to the side.

"N-nothing .. Do you wanna hear it or not?"

"Okay go."

Sora placed _La Curva_ gently on his lap. He tested out the strings and then positioned his fingers for the first note.

"_Please just don't play with me;  
__My paper heart will bleed.  
__This wait for destiny won't do.  
__Be with me, please, I beseech you.  
__Simple things that make you run away.  
__Catch you if I can._"

Sora continued playing the song, but explained to Kairi, "I haven't thought of a good first verse yet .. So we'll skip that."

"_So bottle up old love,  
__And throw it out to sea.  
__Watch it away as you cry.  
__A year has passed,  
__The seasons go.  
__  
__Please just don't play with me;  
__My paper heart will bleed.  
__This wait for destiny won't do.  
__Be with me, please, I beseech you.  
__Simple things that make you run away.  
_

_So bottle up old love,  
__And throw it out to sea.  
__Watch it away as you cry.  
__A year has passed,  
__The seasons go._

_Please just don't play with me;  
__My paper heart will bleed.  
__This wait for destiny won't do.  
__Be with me, please, I beseech you.  
__Simple things that make you run away.  
__Catch you if I can._"

Once again, Sora stopped singing, but focused on strumming a series of notes. Kairi watched him intently. _He's really into his music .._

She began to sing. Well, not really sing .. But improvised to the beat of _La Curva_.

"_Ba bop bop, la la la la.  
__Ba bop bop, la la la la.  
__Ba bop bop, la la la la._"

Sora began to laugh and added, "_Too doo._"

"_Summer time; The nights are so long.  
__The leaves fall down, and so do I to the arms of a friend.  
__Winter nights; My bedside is cold,  
__For I am gone.  
_

Sora had ended the song by slowing down the last two words. He had locked eyes with Kairi and at that moment .. he knew. He knew she was something special. And there was that familiar twinkle in her eyes ..

_Sora?_

_Yeah Kairi?_

_This place is beautiful._

_I'm glad you like it._

_Wanna know why it's beautiful?_

_Why Kairi?_

_Because it's a place I can share with you._

--------------------

"Do you, Isamu, take Takara as your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Takara, take Isamu as your husband?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

The wedding chant began and Isamu and Takara shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Riku wolf-whistled while Kairi grinned happily, clapping. She could see Selphie and Izumi bawling their eyes out in the fourth pew and Ayame and Namine attempting to keep a safe distance away from them, but still smiling. In the fourth pew on the other side of the church, Kairi could see Sora sitting with Tidus and Roxas. They were all wearing black suits, but each with a different coloured dress shirt. Roxas was lucky that Namine's dress was a simple white, so he settled with a white dress shirt. Tidus had asked Kairi to check what colour dress Selphie would be wearing. Lo and behold, she picked out a yellow one. So to Kairi's dismay, Tidus ended up looking like a bumblebee. _The boy sure is desperate._ As for Sora .. Kairi was surprised he showed up with pink. She had asked him why he wore a pink dress shirt .. but Sora had scowled and said it was all Riku's fault. However, Kairi didn't mind .. Only because her dress was the exact same pink as his shirt. _It looks .. cute._

Isamu, in his black tuxedo and enormous grin, began to lead Takara down the aisle. One of Takara's closest friends followed behind them, making sure the back of the white dress didn't drag too much on the floor. Kairi and Riku followed, unluckily being paired together, and the rest of the groomsmen and bridesmaids followed after them.

All in all, it was a lovely wedding.

--------------------

"We would just like to thank everyone who attended our wedding, this means so much to us!"

"Yes, lots of our love goes to you all."

"But especially our children, my son Riku -"

"- and my daughter Kairi."

"Why don't you guys come up here and say a few words?"

"Oh no," both Riku and Kairi muttered. They glared at each other. _How dare he/she say the same thing as me._

They both walked up to their parents, the centre of the attention. Unfortunately for them .. their parents were holding only one microphone.

Kairi got to it first. "Hello everyone." She smiled. "My name is Kairi -"

"- and my name is Riku!" Riku had grabbed the microphone out of Kairi's hands and winked to the crowd.

Kairi rolled her eyes and grabbed the microphone back. "I .. I mean we .. Would also like to thank everyone for attending our parents' wedding and witnessing their binding of love. Although they've known each other for quite some time now and had gone their separate ways, fate brought them - and all of us - here today, and I'm glad. Takara is such a wonderful woman to be with. She's one of my closest friends now and she is definitely a great mother. However as much as I -"

"Okay people, let's give a round of applause for Isamu, my new father, for snagging a woman as awesome as my mother!" Riku clapped his hands together and the crowd imitated him.

"Riku!" Kairi hissed. "I wasn't done yet!"

"You can get your turn after I go," Riku murmured from the corner of his mouth.

"No, I've already started!" Kairi grabbed the microphone from Riku and took a few steps away from him to prevent him from grabbing it back. She kept a firm grip on it as she continued her speech. "As I was saying, as much as I love Takara, I'm afraid my reaction to their engagement wasn't a very supporting one. It turned out .. I needed more of the supporting. You see, I was at the food joint _Nagareboshi_, which is an awesome place to eat, you guys should check it out - my friend Selphie works there - and I didn't know that our parents' were there also. And the night before .. I had had a dream .. My father was proposing to a woman .. I didn't know who at the time, but I had this feeling I liked her," Kairi said and winked at her father. "So you could only imagine my reaction when the next day, I found them kissing in front of a booth, Takara wearing a new ring! In case you guys still aren't sure .. I ended up choking on some fries and received a thumping on the back from my father, which didn't help one bit - sorry Dad - and a napkin and glass of water from Takara, which _did_ help." Kairi smiled at the laughing crowd. "I'm really happy that my dad found someone so special. And him being happy makes me happy. I love you Dad! And I love you Takara. As for Riku -"

"- You don't have to say it sis!" Riku glided over and took over the microphone again. "I know you love me deep down in that heart of yours." Riku pinched Kairi's cheek. Hard.

Kairi tried slapping his hand away, which didn't work. In the end, she attempted to bite him, which got more laughs from the crowd.

"Uhh .. Anyways .." Riku said as he rubbed his hand. "I'm happy for you guys as well. I love you Mom. Treat her well Isamu, both of you deserve it." He nodded to the both of them and glared at Kairi. She smiled sweetly at him and walked over to her table to sit down.

Riku stayed up at the front with the microphone. "Ever since my mom has met Isamu, she's been out and about. Which is good, she should be. And no, I'm not at home throwing a party or anything .. Instead, one of my best buds came up with the idea to start a band. Yes Mom, that's why you heard a bit of a ruckus down in the basement the times you _were_ home. Anyways, he also wrote a song, just for the newly weds. Give it up for our band _Kokoro_!" Riku pointed to a corner of the room where the lights were dark. He passed the microphone to Takara and headed there as well. Another voice was magnified from a different microphone.

"Hey guys, my name is Sora -"

"- who is the founder of this band -"

"- but that's not why we're naming it after him."

"' Kokoro ' means heart, mind or spirit in Japanese."

"I'm Tidus."

"And I'm Roxas."

"And you guys know I'm Riku."

"Anyways, this song is called ' Your Guardian Angel '. Isamu and Takara, would you please head to the dance floor for your first slow dance as husband and wife?"

The room was quiet as the couple made their way into the centre of the room. It was still dark in the corner that the band stood, instruments and all. Kairi was excited to see their performance. She already knew Sora had an amazing voice .. It was too bad she happened to be out every time they decided to practice.

After a few seconds, the music started up. It was a slow, peaceful melody, results from an acoustic guitar. Sora's voice was soft .. and sweet. There was also a second voice in the background .. It sounded like Roxas.

"When I see your smile,  
**Tears roll down my face,  
**I can't replace ..  
And **now that I'm strong I have figured out,  
****How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul.  
**

The lights were still off, but a spotlight was on Isamu and Takara slow dancing. They both had angelic smiles on their faces. The song .. and dance .. were perfect in every way. Someone was playing the keyboard, which added to the beautiful sounds emanating from the acoustic guitar.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars **are falling** **all for us.  
**Days grow longer and **nights grow shorter.  
**I can show you **I'll be the one.**

I will never let you fall.  
_Let you fall.  
_I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
_Through it all.  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cause **you're my, you're my**, my .. My **true love, **my **whole heart.  
****Please don't throw that away.  
**'Cause I'm here for you."

Kairi could feel the anticipation rising in her heart. _Something good is coming .. Soon .. It was in his voice .._

"Please don't walk away and -"

The lights came on, illuminating the stage with a dazzling light. The crowd gasped slightly, including Kairi. She could clearly see Roxas in the back on drums with his own microphone, Riku on the right playing bass guitar with a keyboard beside him, Tidus on the left with his guitar, and smack dab in the middle .. Sora with an acoustic guitar now laying on the ground beside him. A stool was behind him as well, but now he was standing, holding a microphone attached to a stand. The drums and electric guitars had started up, making the music sound even more powerful ..

"Please tell me you'll stay! Yeah .. Whoa .. Stay .. Whoa .. Oh .."

Sora was still holding the stand, tilting it so he leaned forwards. His eyes were closed, as if he were trying to put every ounce of his being into every word.

"Use me as you will,  
Pull my strings just for a thrill."

Surprisingly, Kairi could hear Namine squeal over the music. Roxas had just done a quick drum beat and Sora had taken a second to shake his head, as well as his crazy hair, to the beat. Kairi smiled. _They were breathtaking._

"And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey.  
_Grey._

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!"

_His voice is so .. compelling .._

Sora had opened his eyes now and found Kairi right away. He continued singing with as much passion as he could muster, slapping the heel of his shoe on the floor to the beat of the music. He smiled at Kairi, and reached out a hand, though she couldn't reach it.

"I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you send me to heaven!"

And with one last smash on the drums, the song ended.

--+-+--

**Another Author's Note  
**AWW ! Jeez, I make myself squeal, LOL. I'm sorry .. I'm just totally obsessed with this song. ' Your Guardian Angel ' is the sweetest thing ever. GO DOWNLOAD THIS SONG NOW! Or search it up on youtube or something. Speaking of which .. I made amv's for both ' My Paper Heart ' and ' Your Guardian Angel '. And they are both SoKai! My username is HoshikoSuzuran, so search me up please! Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter!  
Ooh btw .. I think I have positively made up my mind that Sora and Kairi will be Ryan and Marissa .. and Roxas and Namine will be Seth and Summer. I will get The D.I. up ASAP! But I'm starting highschool .. so I don't know. I will get it up though, I promise!  
.xoxo.

**P.S. If you didn't read this author's note .. Go read it now! Please? Thanks! Oh and .. Review please! 'Cause I'll love you forever if you do! (:**

--+-+--


	9. Rock and Roll, Baby

-- - --

**Manami  
**_-x-StaarGiirl-o-_

-- - --

**Disclaimer  
**It is rather unfortunate, but I do not own Kairi. She belongs to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts. However, I do own her last name! (:  
Nor do I own Selphie Tilmitt. She also belongs to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts .. But originally from Final Fantasy VIII.  
I also do not own Tidus. He belongs to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts, as well as Final Fantasy X and X-2.  
I do not own Riku or Sora. They belong to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts I and II.  
And I do not own Roxas and Namine, who belong to Kingdom Hearts II.  
Man, that's depressing.

**Summary  
**Kairi Manami is a highschool girl dealing with her parents' divorce. Living with her dad is awesome, but things start to get a little hectic when her dad meets a new woman who has a son that is the king of cool with a best friend that starts a band ..

**Author's Note  
**_OMG, I'm sorry I haven't written as quickly as I used to!_ I'll have to admit .. I'm having too much fun with highschool. And it's keeping me really, really busy .. Blame the homework and new friends! .. But especially blame the homework.  
Mucho loves to y'all who enjoy this!  
I would like to thank **timekeeper1824**, **snowyleopard**, **Wings of Water- SKYE**, **Sleeve of White Snow**, **SimplySarah1221**, **Volume-5**, **Russ Dog**, **sakuno101**, and **sheik101 **for putting this story under their story alerts!  
I would like to thank **rippling0water0eyes **(_you are too funny_), **Shana.95**, **mOOnlite-dUSk**, **Sorafanluver**, **Dark JaylenX**, **Isler**, **Miss Pirate of the Caribbean**, **tadako.kazahaya**, **acquired.minds**, **KHKairiNamineFanatic**, **angelofsweetness**, **IcyPirateChic**, **Sleeve of White Snow**, **SimplySarah1221**, **Volume-5**, **kingdomfantasyanime453**, **Russ Dog**, **Lord of the Rings Master** and **KeiraLoveKH** for reviewing last chapter!  
Thanks to **Yuuka Tanari**, **timekeeper1824**, **snowyleopard**, **ShiningBlossom**, **kingdomfantasyanime453**, **GrimAngelXx**, **Russ Dog**,** Lord of the Rings Master**, and **chinkielilme **for putting this story down as a favourite!  
Also, thanks to **kingdomfantasyanime453** and **Sleeve of White Snow **for putting me on author alert!  
And **Volume-5**, **Sleeve of White Snow**, **GrimAngelXx**, and **Lord of the Rings Master **get bacon and eggs (or a more preferred breakfast food choice) for also putting me down as a favourite author!  
But **kingdomfantasyanime453** gets a favourite breakfast meal and a choice of drink for also putting me down as a favourite author! (:  
.xoxo.

-- - --

_Lock the doors 'cause I'd like to capture this voice.  
It came to me tonight,  
So everyone will have a choice.  
And under red lights,  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged.  
We're at war,  
We live like this.  
_.:We Are Broken:.  
.:Paramore:.

-- - --

ChapterNINE:

Rock and Roll, Baby

-- - --

**Recap**

_Sora had opened his eyes now and found Kairi right away. He continued singing with as much passion as he could muster, slapping the heel of his shoe on the floor to the beat of the music. He smiled at Kairi, and reached out a hand, though she couldn't reach it._

_"I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven!"_

_And with one last smash on the drums, the song ended._

-- - --

**T**_h_e audience went crazy. Still keeping eye contact with Kairi, Sora bowed slightly in thanks to the applause. At the corner of his eye he could see Riku, Tidus, and Roxas jump off the small platform served as a stage, so he followed suit. Once it was quiet again, Takara began to speak.

"Wow .. That was just .. wow .." she said breathlessly. "You guys .. Aww, come here!" She beckoned with her hands, arms outstretched. Tears were falling down her proud face. The four boys grinned at each other. They jogged over to her and welcomed her big bear hug. Isamu patted each of them on the back and even gave Riku a fatherly hug as well.

As they headed back to their table, there were still a few last minute claps and cheers. Each of the boys had sheepish grins plastered on their faces. Sora began observing at the floor as he walked back, scratching the back of his head. He had just become aware of how many eyes were watching him and how many minds were critisizing their performance - whether good or bad. After all, he had just sung his heart out ..

Suddenly, he felt something brush past him and when he looked behind him, he found Namine engulfed in Roxas' arms. Sora smirked at them and remembered his unfinished song .. Then he turned back, only to find Tidus and Selphie awkwardly standing beside each other. Tidus was blushing and kept glancing at Selphie. Selphie twirled her hair around her finger and was pointedly trying to look cute and innocent.

But Sora had eyes for only one person. No, not Riku. He was probably trailing after some girl that enjoyed the performance a little _too_ much. Sora glanced towards their table. Kairi was sitting by herself, a silent tear sliding down her admiring face. As blue met blue, they both smiled.

--------------------

Sora was locked up in his room again. He had just come home from the wedding and even though he was exhausted from the late night, he was having trouble sleeping. So very mentally awake, he was determined to write more songs. With words floating around in his head, he needed to string them together and form something. _Anything_.

Sora began to mumble the lyrics. "Please just don't play with me .. My paper heart will bleed .. This wait for destiny won't do .. Be with me please I beseech you .. Simple things that make you run away .. Catch you if I can .."

_"She started crying, Sora. _Crying_! Can you believe that?"_

_Sora didn't bother responding and instead waited for Roxas to continue reliving his experience._

_"But .. it had this weird .. affect on me .. ya know? Namine was crying .. because I made her sad. _I _made her sad. It broke my heart seeing her that way .. Which made me realize that I really, really was over Olette. 'Cause I cared so much that Namine was hurt, I didn't care that I said I didn't love Olette anymore. Namine really makes me feel like a whole new person .. And I love it. _I love her._"_

As Sora recalled his conversation with Roxas, certain words and phrases became clearer in his mind.

_- started crying -_

_- this weird .. affect on me .. -_

_- made me realize that I really, really was over Olette. -_

_- I didn't love Olette anymore. Namine really makes me feel like a whole new person .. And I love it. _I love her.

He slowly began to form lines and shapes onto the battered piece of paper. Soon enough, the first verse was no longer missing.

--------------------

"So Tidus .. You never told us what happened between you and Selphie that day we all seperated when we were actually supposed to be practising," Riku grinned cheekily.

"W-what? Nothing happened .. Hey! You haven't asked Sora either!"

"I asked you first."

"Nothing happened!"

"Whatever dude. But you so dig her. Just admit it."

"I-I don't .."

"Yes you do Tidus," Roxas grinned as well. "It's pretty obvious. You always choke when she's around."

"Sora! Help me out here!" Tidus pleaded.

Sora looked up at Tidus. "If you like her .. You can tell us."

".. Wow, you're such a great friend."

"I'm trying to help you. So tell us more."

Tidus sighed. "Fine, I give up. I .. like .. Selphie. Happy now?"

"Umm .. We kinda already knew that," Riku chuckled.

"I said tell us _more_ Tidus," said Sora.

Tidus opened his mouth, shut it, and then opened it again. He seemed to be giving a lot of thought to his choice of words.

".. I .. I don't know you guys. It's _Selphie_ we're talking about here. Crazy, insane, hyper, sugar loving Selphie."

"But bottom line, you like her."

"As weird as she may seem .. she's like .. perfect .. To me, at least. But she would never like me .. She's always .. hanging around other guys and stuff .."

"So?"

"Well, what am I compared to all them?"

"Why don't you ask her that yourself?" Roxas offered.

"But I have problems talking to her!"

"You were talking to her the other day, were you not?"

"She was initiating most of the conversation .."

"I heard a girl laughing downstairs. And from what Roxas told us, it couldn't have been Namine," Riku said.

"Maybe she was off .. Like she took medication that day and she was all _woooo_ in the head or something and -"

"_Isn't she always?!_"

--------------------

Sora awoke early one morning to the sound of his mother banging on his bedroom door. He groaned and glanced at his calendar by his bed. It was exactly one week before the start of the school year. He attempted to muffle the noise from under his pillow, only for his mother to barge through his door without permission.

"Sora, honey! Wake up!"

"What?" Sora mumbled from under the heap of pillows and blankets.

"I have amazing news! But come down to the table first, I made breakfast. I'm going to get Roxas!"

She ran out of the room and could be heard banging on a door down the hall. Sora slowly rolled out of bed and landed on the floor. He lay there for a few seconds. _I forgot to ask her about Kairi again .._

Sora slowly got up off the floor, rubbed his tired eyes and trudged out of his room without a second glance at his unmade bed. Heavenly wafts of bacon and eggs made its way up the stairs and drew Sora and Roxas to the bright kitchen. Magically, their mother was already there with an enormous smile on her face, presenting their filled plates and cups of orange juice. Sora and Roxas glanced at each other, uncertain of what their mother's intentions were. They sat down slowly and stared hungrily at their delicious food, but waited until she began to speak.

"Boys, I have amazing news!"

"Mom .. You told us that upstairs .." Roxas muttered.

"It's no fun without suspense!"

Sora smirked. "Well the longer you make us wait to eat our food, the grumpier we'll get."

She frowned for a split second, but seemed to decide against punishing Sora for talking back.

"I got a call this morning."

--------------------

"**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!**"

Kairi awoke with a start. _What in the world .. ?_

"**YOU'RE LYING TO ME SORA!** .. **PUT ROXAS ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!**"

Kairi groaned. _I am gonna kill Riku when I get downstairs. How dare he interrupt my sleep with his meaningless yelling!_

Renewed with reason to get out of bed, she slowly got up and made her way to the living room. Both Isamu and Takara were standing in the doorway that lead to the kitchen, curiously peering at Riku on the phone.

"**ROXAS, ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY POSITIVE ABOUT THIS?!?!** ..** PUT SORA BACK ON THE PHONE!**"

Finally reaching her destination, Kairi walked up to Riku and punched him on the back. Hard.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP RIKU!**"

The crackling on the other end of the phone stopped. Riku moaned.

"Dang, Kairi .. You throw a mighty punch for such a little girl .."

Kairi got ready and aimed for yet another punch. Unfortunately for her, Isamu and Takara had already made their way over. Takara put one hand on Kairi's shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Kairi .. control yourself please," Isamu warned. Kairi scowled and glared at Riku, who finally hung up the phone.

"Riku, what happened?" Takara asked, her face filled with worry.

"Mom," Riku started. "Remember when I was young, I told you I'd be famous one day?"

Kairi's eyes widened.

"Why, Kairi used to say that herself!" Isamu grinned.

Riku smirked. "Well she should forget it. Because only one of us will get _his_ dream to come true."

Kairi growled and reached for Riku's throat. Isamu quickly held her back.

"Kairi .."

"Riku, be nice to her. You'll need my permission to pursue whatever you want to pursue, so remember that," Takara scolded.

Riku's smirk faded, but he quickly replaced it with a chuckle.

"People are interested in signing our band."

--------------------

"Alright boys, to start this meeting off .. Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Michi."

"And you guys can call me Susumu."

"Our company name, as you probably already know, is Ongaku Osanago, O&O for short."

"We're very interested in your band, Kokoro."

"That's right. We saw a recorded video of your performance at a .. wedding, was it?"

The four boys nodded, although they didn't understand just how Michi and Susumu got a hold of a video.

"You guys are amazing live."

"And if you did write that song yourselves, we could really work here and make an awesome record."

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. If you need time to think it over or talk it out, just tell us and we'll tell you details."

"You guys could seriously benefit from this."

Sora, Roxas, Tidus and Riku all glanced at each other.

Riku, bold enough to speak what everyone was thinking, asked, "So what's the catch?"

Now it was Michi and Susumu's turn to glance at each other.

Susumu spoke first. "Well .. We truly are interested in you guys. We believe that you guys could pull this off."

"_But_," Michi continued, "We're just a tad worried that a simple boy band won't make it too _far_."

"Sure, you'll have all the raging fangirls out there, totally in love .. But as an authentic rock record label, we need the real deal."

"So in other words .. Our music?" Sora asked.

"Exactly. So how exactly do you guys go about writing?"

"Sora writes lyrics. The rest of us take care of the music, Sora helping out when he thinks something should be changed for lyrical purposes," Roxas explained truthfully.

"Do you have your songs on you?" Michi asked Sora. He nodded and pulled out folded paper from the back pocket of his jeans. He had typed them up the night before, thinking that it would look just a bit more professional than flimsy, battered scraps.

"Thanks. Okay, so we've heard 'Your Guardian Angel'."

Susumu peered at the papers, "Mhmm ... 'My Paper Heart' and 'She's So High (Above Me)'."

"I wrote them in that exact order," explained Sora.

"Hmm ... Looks good, you guys. I'd love to see you perform for us one day. But for now, we should go over what we expect of you and all that jazz. So not to disappoint you guys, but we'd like to remind you that this deal isn't for sure, although we're deeply interested."

"We understand."

"Okay, we'll call you guys sometime soon to schedule another meeting."

"Sure thing. It was nice meeting you," Sora said as he held out his hand. Once they all shook, the band left.

At the sound of the door clicking closed and their footsteps fading away, Susumu spoke.

"So what did you think Michi?"

"I like them. They seem like well behaved young men. You?"

"I agree. But ..."

"... But they're still so _young_."

-- - --

**Another Author's Note  
**Please don't shoot! I know this chapter isn't very long (and considering how much time I took to write it, it should be), but I'll have to make it up to you guys somehow, right? I'm really sorry I haven't been taking time aside to write. So many things have been occupying my mind, I've barely even had time to think properly. It sucks.  
Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter all the same. I really hope that I didn't lose any of you guys either ..  
.xoxo.

**P.S. Please keep reviewing! I would really love to know I still have my oh so loyal readers with me ..**

-- - --


End file.
